Stolen Tune
by ChernobylSweetheart
Summary: She's a songbird to him and a thief to everyone else, a friend of no one yet a friend of everyone. She stole a star from the night sky and lived to tell the tale. Rumpelstiltskin/OC. Mr. Gold/OC
1. Paradise Forged

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's Characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own Storm and her alter ego as well as Striker and his alter ego and their story line. This has come from the haunted, depraved, tortured darkness that is my mind.

_Rated M because of the language I write so don't blame me it's just how I write plus down the line, no doubt about it, there will be sexy fun times._

* * *

><p><strong>Paradise Forged<strong>

=Storm's P.O.V=

My legs ached from gripping Striker's sides, the insides of my heels raw from rubbing against the sides of my boots as I urged the jet black stallion underneath me on across the slippery leaf strewn path. My eyes constantly sweeping over my surroundings checking for possible traps as Striker did his best to steer us clear of the hail of arrows from the guards chasing us.

I urged the stallion on again with another nudge in the ribs, my cracked weeping heels on fire as I tightened my grip around Striker's barrel and gathered my reins moving with him as he leapt up over the tree trunk the guards had felled to bar our path. _So they're getting smarter._ I laughed at their pitiful attempt at stopping us.

Striker landed with a snort and kicked up his heels adding an extra burst of power lengthening the gap between the guards and us, their horses were beginning to tire, become weary with the chase just as every mortal horse did. They would never catch us just like last time, just like every other time they tried.

I touched the shining star around my neck with a light grin and gathered my reins urging Striker on again with another nudge of my heels. "Let's stop this game of cat and mouse Striker, let's show them the mouse is still the fastest" I murmured before he snorted letting out a joyous whinny of approval and added another burst of energy, his hooves flying over the ground eating it up as he continued to lengthen the gap between us and the guards before finally losing sight of them.

The birds chirped through the trees, several flying down to race us along the path as they always did, I smiled lightly as Red, the deep chestnut feathered red eyed Nightingale, flew down and between Striker's legs and under his belly before coming back up the other side, his shimmering feathers reflecting the mornings sunlight as he furiously flapped his wings to keep up with us.

I let out a soft laugh as he dropped back and began madly flapping his wings again trying to keep up with Striker's reckless gallop before he swooped down and began weaving in and out of Striker's legs as he always did before coming back up the other side and flying up over the top of us before darting back towards his home as the atmosphere began to change.

I pulled Striker to a sliding halt, his thick hooves digging into the dirt coming to stop only mere inches from the edge of the cliff, the heavy set war draught stallion beneath me mouthed lightly on his bit as he began to prance and snort before finally calming down, the guards that had been chasing us left a long way behind, they would never catch us, they never could any time they chased us, Striker had truly been a gift from the gods, a true companion and more importantly a true friend.

I sighed lightly patting Striker's neck; the sheer drop before us allowed us a great view of the bright castle belonging to the Snow White and her darling Prince Charming, the sky here was bright, warm with not a cloud in sight and the mood just as warming not like the area we'd ridden from. "Let's get this over and done with Striker, I'm tired and I've had _more_ than enough of being everyone's errand bitch" I murmured leaning forward in my saddle to stroke his ears before nudging him down the thin rocky path that most horses his size would have trouble with.

* * *

><p>I slipped down from Striker's saddle and patted his neck. "Now don't go fraternizing with Charming's mare's" I warned before leaving him to drink his fill from the water trough beside the stables and made my way inside, scroll clutched in my hand as I brushed off a guards warning and continued towards the war room.<p>

"You can't go in there! You're not on the council!" One guard shouted after me as he raced towards me in an attempt to get to the doors before I pushed them open.

I rolled my eyes lightly beneath my hood and pushed the doors open allowing them to swing back with dramatic effect as they slammed against the walls behind them. "I can go anywhere I damn well please" I snapped irritably at the guard before turning back to the room that had fallen silent, everyone's eyes on me.

"Always with the dramatic entrances?" Prince Charming asked as he looked up, a light smile dancing on his lips.

"Always" I stated before holding up the scroll in my hand and shaking it. "I found what you wanted and I don't think that cold hearted bitch is happy that I took it" I pulled the velvet cord keeping it rolled up and held one end before throwing it across the table, everyone sitting around the table craning their necks to see just what exactly was written.

"So just what are we supposed to be looking for?"

"A safe area we can use to outrun this curse, it will be a last resort if we can't fight it"

I shook my head lightly. "You know there is _one_ person who can help you"

Snow White looked up, a hand resting on her swollen belly. "Who?"

"Well you all locked him up," I jerked my head to the mines on the map. "That magical little seer Rumpelstiltskin"

"No!" Charming called out slamming his fist down on the table causing it to rattle and the entire room to fall silent. "I will not reach out to him; he has been a bane on our lands for too long"

"Would you really risk your entire future, your kingdom," I paused motioning to Snow White. "Your _child_ all because you don't want to hear what he has to say?" I queried tilting my head slightly before shaking my head. "Do what you will," I stated with a wave of my hand as I turned and began to leave. "It is none of my concern but I am done being an errand bitch for now" I stated walking out into the hall and heading off back to the stables and back to Striker.

* * *

><p>I settled down on the worn inn bedding and sighed softly running my fingers over the fraying edge of my hooded sleeveless shirt. The heat of the day lingered throughout the room making it almost uncomfortable to sit still let along do any movement.<p>

I scrubbed my palms over my face and looked up through my fingers at the dark night sky that was beginning to settle in before looking towards the door to see a shadow hovering just outside. I stood silently throwing up my hood and yanked open the door to find a messenger boy stood there, a fearful look on his face. "Don't dawdle child, what did you come here for?" The heat of the summer had made me irritable I much preferred the dense mountain tops and the bitter coldness of winter.

He thrust a letter towards me. "This is for you miss" He murmured timidly, eyes breaking from mine to dance around the hallway he was stood in.

I nodded throwing a coin in his direction before shutting the door over and staring at the seal on the back of the envelope. _Well shit._ I exhaled heavily sitting on the edge of the bed._ This can't be good, what does she want now?_ I groaned lowly praying to whatever gods were listening that they had mercy on me and that this wasn't what I thought it was.

I scanned my eyes over the short letter before holding it to the flame of the candle and casting it out the window. I strapped my dagger onto my thigh and stood wearily, I hadn't intended on riding out again, at least not into the middle of the forest as I had been requested. _Guess it makes for a good lie should I not come back from this meeting._ I gave the room a once over before throwing up my hood and heading out. _Heavens help me if this meeting is over what I think it's over because I sure as hell won't be walking away with my life._ I shook my head lightly pushing open the inn door letting the light, music and smell of ale spill out into the cobblestone street.

* * *

><p>Feel free to review, they are nice to read and criticism is always welcomed providing it's constructive and you're not just going to sit there and poke fun at this, tell me where I can improve, correct my spelling or whatever I do not mind but the simple thing is, <strong>don't like it don't read<strong>.

This is the first piece in the _Songbird_ series, yes I do plan on going further than just the one story but it may take time, I'm working on three stories at the moment, my Chibs SOA fic (Horsepower VS Irish Hardware) and a SGU Fic for Doctor Rush (Thrive) and as with the two of them I will be posting art on my DA account.


	2. A Deal is a Deal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's Characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own Storm and her alter ego as well as Striker and his alter ego and their story line. This has come from the haunted, depraved, tortured darkness that is my mind.

**Savysnape7:** Thank you, I will try and keep it up.

**nicksmom3612:** Here is my update, late since the site was being a pain with the log in page but none the less it is now here.

**Ubiquitous literacy:** Thank you and I hope you continue to read, I will try and keep it interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>A Deal is a Deal<strong>

=Storm's P.O.V=

I glanced around the darkened forest and idly scratched Striker's forehead before narrowing my eyes towards the woman that approached. "Why did you send for me?" I growled lowly stalling my scratching of Striker's forehead.

The Evil queen chuckled lightly waving her hand dismissively. "I didn't come to kill you, the map means nothing anyway, I came to enlist in your help"

"My help comes with a price" I stated picking at my nails before looking up at her.

"Of course," She smirked lightly. "And what would your price be?"

I thoughts for a few minutes before looking to Striker and patting his cheek. "In this next world, the one this curse is going to take us too," I started before watching her smirk falter. "Yes I know all about what this curse does so hear me out or I leave now," I stated. "Striker must be there with me," I stated before thinking of how easy I could make my life with a few simple words. "I want a store, some place filled with music; I want a comfortable home for Striker and I, large stables and a pasture for him to run free in; I don't want to thieve to survive, I want to be able to take care of Striker and I," I stated stroking Striker's cheek as he rested his head over my shoulder. "And most of all I don't want to be everyone's little errand bitch anymore"

"Done," The queen nodded. "You'll have it all, everything you want"

I nodded lightly. "Then what do you require from me?"

"Information," She stated taking a step forward. "The curse failed, I need you to find out if Rumpelstiltskin knows how to make it work"

I smirked lightly. "Is that all?"

She nodded. "Yes, I will await your answer at my castle"

I gave a nod and turned to Striker. "Then Striker and I will make haste with your answer once we have it" I stated placing my foot into the stirrup and swung up onto Striker's saddle before seating myself and turning him sharply with a light nudge in the ribs before urging him on towards the abandoned mines where the _'Bane of our lands'_ was kept.

* * *

><p>I slowed Striker and slid down from his saddle before patting his cheek lightly. "I need to go on foot from here, stick close" I murmured placing a kiss to his thick cheek as I tied his reins around the top of his neck so they wouldn't get tangled in his legs. Striker snorted and whinnied softly nudging my chest before walking off to graze.<p>

I turned back towards the mines entrance and sighed adjusting my hood before touching the star hidden around my neck and headed towards the two guards.

"Halt, who goes there?"

"None of your concern but what is your concern is that I need to speak with Rumpelstiltskin"

"Why?"

"That is really none of your concern"

"We cannot permit anyone to enter"

"Then I'll find another way in" I growled taking a threatening step forward.

"Step back"

I rolled my eyes before drawing my dagger and slamming the guard back against the wall faster than either of them could react to, I pressed the sharpened side against his exposed throat and smirked. "I have no qualms about slitting you or your friend's throats so either let me in or die" I snapped viciously pressing the blade harder against his throat drawing a thin line of blood as he swallowed roughly.

"Just let her through, it's not worth your life" The other said his voice quivering slightly.

"So we are in agreement then? You let me through and I'll let you live?"

The guard held under my dagger nodded quickly as I released the blade from his throat. I smirked lightly sheathing my dagger and turned pushing open the gate behind them before venturing through the torch lit dirt halls towards the cell that caged Rumpelstiltskin, the man who made a deal with just about everyone and _always_ honored that deal even if the other party didn't.

I wrapped my fingers around my necklace and smiled lightly, he had been the one to fashion the star into a necklace and in return he'd learn my true name, my birth name, the name very few other people knew.

I turned my head slightly listening to the guards shut the gate before turning and heading deeper into the mines.

I pushed open the rickety door that led into the holding area and headed towards the cell at the end of the hallway, his gleeful laughter rebounded off the dirt walls filling the entire cavern with his almost neurotic laughter.

"I have a visitor, how quaint"

I rolled my eyes lightly and stepped towards the cell. "Save it my love, I came here to get an answer for that royal pain in the ass"

"Yes, yes, everyone's messenger as usual," He chuckled lightly. "You know it hurts that you don't visit me more often," He stated pressing against the bars of his cage. "But the queen, she wants to know _why_ the curse didn't work and _how_ to get it to work doesn't she"

I grinned softly before nodding. "But she only asked me to find out if you _knew_ how to make it work, she never asked me to find out _how_ to make it work"

He chuckled insanely for a moment. "You are the little trickster still aren't you?"

I shrugged lightly. "I am only doing as she asked, nothing more" I stated picking idly at my fingernails cleaning the dirt from underneath them.

"Well now dearie, you know _all_ my help comes with a price"

"I do, I do," I murmured lightly before looking up at him. "And what would you have in return from me?"

He tapped a long discoloured finger on his chin before grinning and sticking it upright. "I know, a song"

"A song? Now why would want a song?"

"Because I've heard you sing before and you, dearie, have a lovely voice"

I shook my head. "I have not sung in years"

"Now that is a lie," He pointed an accusatory finger towards me through the cage. "I've heard you sing to that darling little steed of yours"

"Striker appreciates my songs"

He feigned hurt. "And you think I wouldn't?"

"I have not sung for anyone _other_ than Striker since I was in King George's court"

"Ah yes," He pressed himself against the bars on the cage gripping them tightly. "The days of when you used to sing for all those prim and proper nobles," He chuckled pressing his forehead against the bars of the cage watching the small flakes of dust as they floated down to the ground, his eyes fixed on them as he remained silent. "Do you remember what I used to call you?" His voice was almost inaudible as he spoke just above a whisper.

"You used to call me your _Songbird_" I smiled softly remembering the days before I had ventured into the outlands.

Rumpelstiltskin's lips quirked in a lopsided smile as he nodded. "You still remember"

"Of course I do," I chuckled softly. "You used to get so jealous," I stepped forward towards the cage and rested my hands over his. "Did you really expect me to forget all the nights we spent together?" I smirked lightly running my fingers lightly over his scarred knuckles. "Now tell me what I need to know or so help me I will break _into_ this wretched cage they forced you into"

He looked towards our hands before clenching the bars tighter. "If you won't sing me a little song then at least let me see your face dearie, it's been so long since I've seen it" He grinned manically his laughter almost the same.

I uncurled one of my hands from his and tugged the hood of my shirt down letting the light hit my skin and smiled lightly. "Better?"

"Much," He grinned reaching out to touch the healing bruise across my cheek bone. "I do indeed know how to make the curse work"

I gave a light nod before grinned softly. "Then I shall make haste and tell her that" I stated turning to leave.

"Wait!"

I stalled and turned back to the caged man and raised an eyebrow slightly. "What?"

"Come back" He sounded almost pitiful.

"Come back?"

He nodded. "After you've told that old hag what she wants to know," He motioned to the darkness to the left of the cell. "Spend the rest of the night after she leave," He lowered his tone, his hand slipping from the rusted bar in front of him sending a whirlwind of red flakes to the ground. "I haven't had any proper company worth my time in months"

I thought it over for a moment before nodding. "I'll come back" I promised before crossing the ground quickly back towards his cell and pressed a kiss to his lips through the bars before turning and heading out.

* * *

><p>I nudged Striker on, his hooves flying over the ground as he chewed up the dirt road carved around the edge of the forest, he snorted letting out a joyous whinny and stretched out his neck and back adding extra power to his dead on gallop before giving a leap of faith as we came to the cliff's edge. I gripped his barrel and urged him on through the air, sometimes the direct route to the Evil queen's castle was always the best route, it saved a good half hour of riding along the road wedged between the cliffs shear drop and the forest's edge.<p>

I braced for Striker's landing, his hooves clattering on the dark cobblestones in the courtyard as he came to a noisy stop. I turned my head towards the queen as she burst out of the castle, her steps quick and with purpose.

"You're here so you must have my answer"

"I do" I nodded in confirmation.

"Well then?" She was growing more and more impatient by the second.

"Rumpelstiltskin _does_ know how make the curse work"

She looked expectantly at me. "Well? Is that it?" She snapped.

"That's all you asked me to do, you never wanted to me find out _what_ you needed"

She looked towards me glaring. "What was the point in sending you if I now must go myself?" She snapped hotly before turning away to go back into her castle.

"Remember our deal," I yelled after her. "And if you try and cheat me out of it I _will_ remember" I stated before reigning Striker round to head back to the mines as I said I would.

* * *

><p>Yes, another chap done and my other stories have been updated too after the spaziness of the log in page which hasn't let me log in at all today until now.<p> 


	3. As Promised

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's Characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own Storm and her alter ego as well as Striker and his alter ego and their story line. This has come from the haunted, depraved, tortured darkness that is my mind.

**Savysnape7:** Glad you loved it.

**IndecisivePsycho:** Thank you, Glad you love it and more will definitely be coming.

**Paige:** Thank you and I do hope your fingers don't stay numb, as for them knowing each other it will probably be a surprised just how much they know each other and I'm trying to go a bit off the beaten track with this story, something new for me but it will eventually work out (I hope).

* * *

><p><strong>As Promised<strong>

=Storm's P.O.V=

I stood silently in the shadows with my arms folded, ankle's crossed and back flat against the wall as I waited for the queen to show as both Rumpelstiltskin and I knew she would. I drummed my finger tips across my upper arms as I watched Rumpel sitting in the centre of the cell as I'm sure he'd done a million times before, part of me felt bad for not coming to visit him sooner, it had been months since he'd been trapped down here by the Royal's trickery, months since we had last spoke, months since we had last laid with each other, months since we had last touched each other.

I sighed gently stopping the drumming of my fingers as Rumpel stood. "It's just us dearie," A manic grin wound its way up to his lips. "You can show yourself" He called, his voice having a sing song tune to it.

I watched from my spot as one of the mice on the floor disintegrated into a plume of black smoke and shook my head lightly. _Always over the top._ I grinned softly watching the Evil Queen materialize before me.

"That curse you gave me," She sounded far from pleased. "It's not working"

_Guess I managed to get under her skin with that deal._ I looked down nudging one of the mice away gently as they began to scurry around my boots.

"Oh, so worried," Rumpel started to rub his hands together grinning. "So, so worried, like Snow and her lovely new husband"

"What?"

I furrowed my brow lightly. __They must have come after I left, maybe even months time ago, it's been nearly a year since she made her threat. _  
><em>I did in some small way admire what she'd done, she'd kept everyone in all the kingdoms guessing, waiting in fear of what was to come.

"They paid me a visit as well," He stepped forward pressing himself against the bars of his cage and gripped onto them. "They were very anxious," His eyes flitted from her to me and then around the dank cavern he was held prisoner in. "About you and the curse"

I watched the Queen stride forward; she was worried, angry and desperate for her information.

"What did you tell them?"

"The truth," Rumpel grinned pulling back. "That nothing can stop the darkness," He stated waving his finger around before stopping and looking to her, he pressed himself against the bars. "Except, of course, their unborn child," A smirk flickered over his lips. "You see, no matter how powerful, all curses can be _broken_" His tone changed as he leant forward. "Their child is the key, of course the curse has to be enacted first" He told her as if talking to a child.

"Tell me what I did wrong"

"For that, there's a price"

"What do you want?"

"Simple," His face fell slightly, eyes moving towards me before back to the Queen. "In this new land I want comfort. I want a good life"

"Fine," She stated cutting him off. "You'll have an estate, be rich"

His eyes moved to mine. "I wasn't finished, there's more"

"There always is with you"

"Yes," He leant against the bars lowering his voice. "In this new land," He started. "Should I ever come to you for _any_ reason you must heed my _every_ request," He moved his hand to point at her. "_You_ must do whatever I say," He pulled back a fraction. "So long as I say _please_" An insane grin spread to his lips as his heinous laughter spread through the cavern.

"You do realize, should I succeed, you won't remember any of this?"

"Oh, well then, what the harm?"

A cruel smile spread to the Queen's lips. "Deal"

I shook my head lightly watching Rumpel start to step back towards the darkness. _This could go wrong on so many levels, playing with this magic will endanger us all._

"What must I do to enact this curse?"

"You need to sacrifice a heart" Rumpel made a movement of his hand, the tip of his fingernail scoring down the front of his clothing where his heart was.

The Queen frowned watching him. "I sacrificed my prized steed"

I bit back a snort of laughter. _A horse's heart won't do, at least not from her steed it won't._ I ripped my eyes back to the two of them as Rumpel lunged across the floor and reached through the bars grabbing the Queen around the throat before lifting her up slightly so he was looking down on her.

"A horse? This is the curse to end all curses, you think a _horse_ is gonna do?" He bit out through gritted teeth. "Great power requires great sacrifice," He stated lowly. "The heart you need must come from something far more _precious_"

"Tell me what will suffice"

"The heart of the thing you love the most"

She yanked his hand from her throat and narrowed her eyes. "What I love the most died because of Snow White"

"Is there no one else you truly love?" He asked in a childish voice as he brushed his thumb over her cheek. They stayed silently for a moment before he leant against the bar with one hand, head cocked to the side. "This curse isn't going to be easy, Vengeance never is dearie, you have to ask yourself a simple question," A smirk slipped to his lips. "How far are you willing to go?"

I held my breath waiting for her respond, behind her eyes her mind was ticking. _Does she truly have the guts to kill the thing she loves the most all for the sake of a happy ending?_

"As far as it takes" She stated leaning into the bars.

"Then please stop wasting everyone's time and just do it" Rumpel stated, his mood had sours somewhat from her standing their wasting his time. "You know what you love," A grin slipped to his lips. "Now go kill it" He stated a hint of blood lust in his tone as she turned away from him and disappeared.

"Interesting deal my love," I stated pushing myself off the wall and headed towards the cage to lean against the bars. "Now what the hell was it that you were talking about before? Snow and Charming's child, what does it have to do with this?"

A grin wound its way to his lips as he turned back to me. "Their child, on its twenty eighth birthday, will return to them and free everyone from the curse"

I nodded lightly watching him pace from one side of the cell to the other. "So the deal I made with her will be all for nothing? I'll be right back to square one, right back to where I started"

"Deal?" He stopped his pacing and turned to me. "Since when are _you_ in the business of making deals?"

"It's wasn't so much of a deal as it was a verbal agreement," I grinned lightly wrapping my hands around the bars and rested my forehead on my hands watching him. "And I've always made deals, its how my life has always worked; _you_ know that better than anyone"

"You're right dearie I do," He grinned stepping over to the bars where I was and rested his forehead against mine, his hands coming to wrap themselves over mine. "Pray do tell, what deal did you make with our dear little Queen?"

"For a better life," I brought my eyes to his. "One where I didn't have to thieve to survive, a home for Striker and I and a store filled with music," I grinned lightly. "And so I didn't have to be everyone's errand boy too"

He nodded lightly, moving his hand slowly from mine to my cheek caressing it softly. "Stay" He murmured softly.

"Stay?"

He nodded lightly. "Here, stay here with me, at least for tonight"

I nodded, it was a simple request and as much as I didn't like being underground I would comply with his request. "For tonight"

A light smile wound its way up to his lips where it stayed for a moment before disappearing slowly as he peeled my hand from the bar and tugged me down. I settled down on the dirt floor and leant against the bars before smiling lightly as his arms slipped through the bars to rest around my shoulders; it had been too long since I had felt a peace, too long since I had felt this type of comfort.

I let out a soft sigh and rested back getting comfortable before looking back to Rumpel, his eyes closed behind his eyelids, head resting against the bars as his breathing began to even out. I turned and pressed a kiss lightly to his cheek before lacing my fingers through his and attempting to get some sleep myself.

* * *

><p>Updating Thrive after this because I'm on a bit of an RC kick right now so everyone enjoy.<p> 


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's Characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own Storm and her alter ego as well as Striker and his alter ego and their story line. This has come from the haunted, depraved, tortured darkness that is my mind.

**Savysnape7:** Thank you, I will try and keep it up.

**shippolove844:** Here's more and even more to come still, good to hear I have hooked you in so far.

**jugalettePENNER:** Never fear, Mr. Gold will be here soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Memories<strong>

=Storm's P.O.V=

I woke, for the first time in a long time I woke refreshed and ready to take on anything the world decided to throw at me, it was a feeling that had long since evaded my grasp. I looked to Rumpel who was silently watching me.

"Good morning dearie"

"Morning my love," I murmured turning and pressing myself against the bars before pressing a kiss to his lips, I rested my forehead against his slowly flicking open my eyes and wet my lips savoring the taste of him on my tongue. "I haven't woken this refreshed in a long time"

"Nor have I," He murmured. "Not since they put me in this damned cage and tethered me like a savage mongrel dog"

"It'll all change soon, you'll be free," I murmured tracing light patterns in the dirt and rust on the ground. "We'll all be free"

"Freedom and comfort," A smile flickered to his lips. "Something most people take for granted and others savor," He ran a finger over the edge of my cheek, the bruise had gone down slightly but the colour was still there. "Just as I have savored this night with you," He looked to the cage separating us in disgust. "Even if this horrid piece of dwarven ingenuity was in the way"

I smiled lightly shaking my head. "Everything has a way in and a way out, nothing is impenetrable"

"You're very chipper this morning dearie"

"Let's just say I have a feeling today will change a lot of things for everyone," I stated as I freed myself from his grasp and stood dusting myself off. "Now I must take my leave my love" I murmured as he stood and pulled me closer to the bars again before pressing a kiss to my lips, his arm winding around my lower back tugging me closer.

I felt dizziness sweep over me as my face flushed from the rush of blood and lack of air. I tangled my fingers through his greasy hair and separated our lips briefly before shaking my head. "We continue down this road and we can't go back"

"I don't want to go back," He murmured, voice cracking in his throat as his fingers played with the slight notch in my ear, a mark of the Elven blood running through my veins. "I just want you to stay by my side, my companion"

I flicked my eyes up to his and swallowed roughly before nodding and leaning forward against the bars. "Now and forever Rumpel," I ran a finger down his cheek. "Now and forever" I murmured staring into his eyes.

"Go dearie, I know you have that steed to attend to," His laughter cracked slightly. "I would hate to keep you from him" Sarcasm slipping through his words as he pulled back and turned away from me, it was the one thing he could never understand, the relationship I had with Striker, the heavy set jet black war draught stallion, he was a part of me, a part of my heart and a part of my soul.

I let my hand drop and sighed softly before turning away; leaving him here would always be the hardest part especially knowing we wouldn't even remember each other once the curse swept across the land. "Goodbye my love" I murmured pulling the old wooden door shut behind me.

* * *

><p>I sat in the grass and watched the scenery before me, the mountains sat to one side with the forest below it and the length of the coastline to the other side. I leant back against Striker, his head coming to rest in my lap as he curled his neck around my side.<p>

I idly stroked his forehead as I rested against his thick barrel and closed my eyes letting out a long low sigh, the way Rumpel had turned away from me, it was as if he had wanted nothing more to do with me, it was confusing almost hurtful in a way. I looked to the clouds and allowed my mind to drift; I allowed it to take flight to the clouds.

"_Miss Blackridge?"_

_I yawned looking over from my desk in front of the window and raised an eyebrow towards the maid that had scurried in, head down and eyes unable to meet mine, I hadn't even bothered to dress properly yet, very unladylike as the maids would say. "Yes?"_

"_King George requests your presence" She gasped softly seeing me in a long loose peasant type dress instead of in the clothing they had to force me into and tutted softly shaking her head before turning to the wardrobe and beginning to go through the many, many dresses in there._

_I sighed heavily standing and pushed her gently out the way before picking one at random and through it over the changing screen as the maid began to rush about gathering a corset and shoes for me as I began to change into my under garments behind the screen, I truly did hate dressing up in all this finery just because the King had called for me, just because he wanted to talk._

_I waited silently as the maid tightened my corset and helped me into the dress, eyes on the painting of a rearing horse and rider on the wall the entire time._

"_There" She breathed out smiling. "You're all set"_

"_Right," I looked to myself in the mirror pulling a face and sighed. "Let's go see what his highness wants"_

_She nodded quickly scurrying to the door and opened it before leading me down the hall towards the study. "Your highness?"_

_King George looked up, his eyes moving from the maid to me. "You may leave now"_

_She nodded quickly and scurried away to finish her other chores before the head maid tanned her ass for neglecting them._

"_You wanted to see me your highness?" I lowered my head slightly._

"_Yes, I trust you remember there is an event tonight?" He didn't wait for an answer as he continued. "King Midas will be attending, hopefully we can try and keep this peace between us," He eyes came up to mine. "I will require you to sing"_

_I nodded. "Any song in particular you wish for me to sing?"_

"_That one about the bird singing"_

_I nodded knowing which one he meant, it had been the one that had attracted him to my voice in the first place. "Of course your highness"_

_He gave a nod and turned to the window. "I don't suppose you've seen my son have you?"_

"_I saw him in the courtyard only a few moments ago, he appeared to be going to the stables"_

_He laughed softly and nodded. "Of course, you may leave now"_

_I bowed my head and turned quickly leaving the room, it would take hours to get ready, it meant scrubbing and cleaning, having half my hair yanked out by a maid and done up in some fashionable design and being squeezed into a corset and dress that hugged the curves beginning to come into my body._

I swept my eyes over the clouds and sky; they were beginning to darken slightly. "The curse is coming Striker"

The stallion curled around me snorted softly as if to say _'I know'_. He shifted stretching out his legs before curling them back under him and rested his head back in my lap nudging my arm to get me to continue stroking his cheek.

_I glanced out the window to the courtyard that was filled with carriages and people, stable lads were running around feeding and watering the horses. I groaned softly before looking to the door as a maid appeared.  
><em>

"_Are you ready Miss Blackridge?"_

_I nodded slowly and pulled myself away from the window and headed towards the door, a shy smile crept to my lips as my cheeks flushed at the guard on the other side to escort us, he was one of the new recruits._

"_Evenin' Miss Blackridge, I'll be your escort for tonight"_

_I nodded lightly murmuring a thank you before following him down the hall, maid in tow before we stopped at the ballroom doors. I exhaled slowly and looked to the doors letting my shoulders slump briefly before straightening up. "Let's get this over with" I murmured plastering a fake cheerful smile to my lips as he led me in and towards King George who had King Midas standing next to him._

"_Your highness' Miss Blackridge is here"_

_I smiled playing along with social niceties as required by me before taking the small stage set up._

I smiled softly, I started to hum, Striker snorting softly and nuzzling my cheek as the clouds began to darken even more, the thunder rumbling with them and several bright flashes of lightening.

_I stood silently in the courtyard and watched Red swoop up into the sky before watching the stars against their inky background._

"_My, my dearie, you __**do**__ have a lovely voice"_

_I turned to look at the man behind me. "Your point?" I knew he wasn't a royal; I'd met all of them before._

"_Such a lovely, lovely voice yet you sound so sad," His fingers curled under my chin tipping it up slightly. "What's wrong?" His lips curved into an almost cruel grin. "Not happy with your life here?"_

_I growled softly. "No," I snapped slightly. "I'm not happy here, I've never been happy, I have always felt like a caged dog" I spat ripping my chin away from his calloused fingers and turned away leaning onto the edge of the thick stone banister enclosing the stone work porch._

"_And why do you hate this life so much dearie? You have everything you could ever need, everything you could ever want"_

_I laughed coldly. "I was born on a farm, whisked away from it by the King, I was caged then by the laws of society, destined to be a poor farmer's daughter and marry another poor farmers son," I brought my eyes back to his. "I am now yet again caged by the laws of society, I am one of them yet I am not, I can never marry any higher and I cannot marry any lower, I am stuck in this cage that binds me to what I am"_

_The man before me smiled brightly. "Never fear dearie," He held up his finger grinning. "For I can help you there"_

_I laughed lightly, I might have only been eighteen but I was naive. "I know who you are __**Rumpelstiltskin**__," I looked to Red as he hovered above us. "And I have heard of your deals through the guards and I do not want to make a deal with you" It was true, for the three years I had been here the guards would relay information about a Rumpelstiltskin who made deals with anyone who wanted and needed to, one had said he'd just appeared one day, no sort of background, none that anyone knew anyway._

"_But I could give you the life you want; you'd be able to do whatever you wanted"_

_I shook my head lightly. "__**I**__ will make my own life, my own future; I will __**not**__ have __**someone else**__ make it for me"_

_A smirk slipped to his lips. "Alright dearie, no need to wind yourself up," A cruel sort of smile slipped to his lips. "The offer still stands if you ever need it"_

_I glared lightly at him. "I_ _**will**__ break free of this cage but I will do it of my own accord," I sighed softly looking to the stars. "One day" I added softly. I looked past him as music began to filter out of the ballroom._

"_Well if you won't indulge me in a deal dearie at least indulge me in a dance then" He said extending his hand bowing slightly at the same time._

_I looked to him and then back to the ballroom before nodding lightly and taking his hand. "That I can do"_

I exhaled slowly holding Striker close as a chilling wind swept over the cliff side. "This is it old friend," I kissed his temple. "A brand new life awaits us" I murmured before sighing softly and closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>At the point when the maid entered in the memory I was just like <em>"Holy shit, a wild maid appears" <em>It was literally the first thought to go through my mind after writing it, thank you so much my, lovely, lovely fiancée and your damn Pokémon games.

Also, next chap, dun, dun, dun, it's set 27, nearly 28 yrs into the future, so about a week or two **before** Emma arrives in Storybrooke.


	5. A New Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's Characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own Storm and her alter ego as well as Striker and his alter ego and their story line. This has come from the haunted, depraved, tortured darkness that is my mind.

**MugglebornPrincesa:** Oh my god I laughed so hard when I read that, I'm a fan too but a fan of the original ones but seriously drink all over desk, keyboard and cat (Who was thoroughly unimpressed) at the Level 100 Rumpel with Creepy Giggle.

**bookluvr888:** You're about to find out who they are and more will be explained through out the story.

**shippolove844:** Never fear next one is here!

**DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings:** More background will come in bits and pieces.

_Note:_ And now we fast forward to nearly twenty eight years in the future, this is **before** Emma comes to town and sets things into motion.

* * *

><p><strong>A New Day<strong>

=Ms. Star's P.O.V=

I stood in front of the door to my music store and fished out my keys sifting through each of them to find the right one before pushing open the door, the small brass bell tinkling softly as the door hit it. I rubbed at my neck and stretched slightly kicking the door shut with my heel and flipped my sign round before turning on the stereo behind the counter and hit play turning the volume up letting the music play through the store.

I turned getting the daily till balance from the safe in the back room and opened the till quickly putting the money away before heading back to the front door to drag my sign out. I yawned leaning against my sign giving a lazy wave to Archie as he walked past with his Dalmatian, Pongo, and headed back inside ready to restock my shelves and generally wait for the day to progress and hopefully pick up.

I hummed softly placing a box on the counter and grabbed my ticketing gun before taking a seat on the edge of the counter and began to stick a price tag on each of the music books. I wet my lips taking a long drink from my mug of tea and flicked through the book in my lap before placing it down, the school kept me in business; they were constantly buying music books and new instruments from me for the school music program.

"Morning Ms. Star"

I looked up to see Henry in the doorway and grinned lightly. "Mornin' kid, on your way to school?"

He nodded shifting his bag higher, every morning like clockwork he would stop in and say hello, he'd spend a few minutes talking with me before heading off to the bus that picked them up just down the street. "How are you today?"

"Fine kid, you?"

He shrugged. "Fine"

I nodded lightly placing another book down and picked out another before slapping a price tag on the front and putting it into the growing pile. "You sound like you and your Ma had a fight"

"No, she just has a city council meeting this afternoon"

I nodded lightly furrowing my brow slightly. _City council meeting? There's no city council meeting this afternoon._ "You sure that's what she said?"

He nodded lightly shifting his bag again. "Can I show you something?"

I nodded placing the ticketing gun and books down on the counter. "So what is it?"

He pulled out a thick leather bound book and placed it on the counter beside me before flipping through the pages and tapped a picture. "That's Ms. Blanchard"

I swept my eyes over the picture before looking to him. "You sure?" I remembered telling Mary Margaret about this book, Mr. Gold had been putting it up in his store a few months ago, both Mary and I had thought it would help Henry with whatever parental, life and other issues he was struggling with.

He nodded quickly. "Yeah, see" He held up the book so I could get a better look.

"Well I guess it looks like her" I played idly with the golden star pendant around my neck twirling it around on its leather bound cord as I listened to him.

"What do you think? Does that look like my mum?"

I snapped my attention back to the book and looked to the picture of the evil queen. I couldn't deny it, it did have a striking resemblance to Regina, I snorted lightly trying to keep myself from laughing and failed miserably as I cracked up laughing. "Sure does kid," I chuckled lightly shaking my head looking at the picture. "Best not tell her though yeah?"

He nodded slightly before packing up his book. "I'll see you later Ms. Star"

I gave a nod and stood watching from the doorway as he ran off down the street towards the bus stop, I glanced across the road to find Mr. Gold busy opening his pawn store and threw him a wave before turning and heading back inside to finish pricing and stocking the shelves.

* * *

><p>=Mr. Gold's P.O.V=<p>

I watched Ms. Star disappear back into her store, the font windows were decorated with a boarder of Treble cleft's and sheet lines, proudly displays in the centre was _'Ms. Star's Music Store'_. I ran my eyes over the old Ford F1 parked in front of her store; she took care of the old truck just as she took care of herself and her stallion although she had admitted at one point in a brief meeting that she much preferred riding to driving.

I glanced down the road before crossing over, music met my ears as I came to rest in the doorway, the woman tending the store was busy stocking shelves and singing along to the music.

"_Down a dirt road in southern Louisiana  
>Flew a white Continental with the top laid back<br>Pretty blonde sittin' on a seat of red leather  
>Dust blowin' outta those well wore tracks<br>She's goin' back_

_Moss hangin' down like beards in the bayou_  
><em>Old folks watchin' from a rockin' chair<em>  
><em>Ain't no place for a girl of her state<em>  
><em>She's gonna ruin her reputation<em>  
><em>She don't care cause he's waitin' there<em>  
><em>She's gonna say"<em>

I smiled lightly listening to her sing, her back to me completely unaware I was there watching her. I let my eyes wander over her, she wore revealing clothes, tight clothing, every day without fail, skinny jeans, a belt, knee high boots and a tank top, sometimes with a shirt over the top, sometimes with a hoodie or sometimes with a hoodie and denim jacket, in winter at one point I remembered seeing her in a long fitted black leather trench coat. I took in the skin stretching across her back, ink pressed into it in the pattern of a large horse head.

_"Tell me you think that I'm pretty_  
><em>Tell me you think that I'm smart<em>  
><em>Tell me anything and I'll believe it<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm listening with my heart<em>  
><em>Maybe it's wrong but that's the way it goes<em>  
><em>When the only love you get is down<em>  
><em>Cheater's road"<em>

She glided to the side picking up a new roll for the ticketing gun and slid back into position in front of the box of music books and continued on with ticketing each one with a price.

_"Bedsprings rubbin' her back through the blanket_  
><em>Sweat like a tear rollin' down her neck<em>  
><em>Watchin' him pullin' down the shades on the window<em>  
><em>She'd rather have him than an empty bed and her self respect<em>  
><em>And she says<em>

_Tell me you think that I'm pretty_  
><em>Tell me you think that I'm smart<em>  
><em>Tell me anything and I'll believe it<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm listening with my heart<em>  
><em>Maybe it's wrong but that's the way it goes<em>  
><em>When the only love you get is down<em>  
><em>Cheater's road"<em>

I couldn't stop her, her voice was too sweet, it was a good thing I couldn't help but listen too. I watched her body sway slightly with the rhythm of the beat, she was indeed a creature drawn to music, it flowed through her body making it move on its own accord, muscles moving to the will of the music, not the will of their owner.

_"Old man countin' his money in the city_  
><em>Nothin' but the bottom dollar on his mind<em>  
><em>The whole situation is a downright pity<em>  
><em>He didn't even notice when she crossed that line<em>  
><em>When she crossed that line<em>  
><em>And she said<em>  
><em>Tell me you think that I'm pretty<em>  
><em>Tell me you think that I'm smart..."<em>

She stopped, voice trailing off as she turned towards me, eyes widening slightly, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she lowered her head.

I smiled to her, not that she could see it with her head down. "You are pretty Ms. Star and very smart as I recall"

"Thank you," She murmured, voice cracking slightly before she cleared her throat still blushing. "And, uh... Good morning Mr. Gold" She finally looked up and brushed back a few loose strands of hair.

I chuckled lightly; she could be such an awkward creature some times. "Good morning Ms. Star" I stepped into the store and looked around, I very rarely ever needed to come in here, Ms. Star always paid on time and never had a complaint about anything, if something went wrong she fixed it herself, she saw no point in bothering me with it.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Gold or did you just come in here to spy on my while I restock shelves and set up my shop for the day?" She picked up a stack of books from the counter and headed towards one of the shelves.

"No, no dear, just coming to say hello"

She looked up from putting the books on the shelf before turning back. "I paid this week's rent," A smirk slipped to her lips as she turned back towards me and put her hands on her hips. "So shall we try this again?" The awkwardness had disappeared fast, she was back to her usual self now.

"Can I not just make polite conversation with you?"

She chuckled lightly before taking a seat on the glass top of her counter. "I suppose so" She shrugged lightly, foot constantly moving, tapping, to the rhythm of the music playing through the store.

"How's your stallion?"

"Gunner?" She grinned lightly. "He's good, getting fat," She laughed softly pushing back a few strands of hair and tucked them behind her ear. "We need to start doing some more riding," She shrugged lightly. "Thought I might take him down to the beach, give him a good long gallop"

I nodded lightly watching her pick dirt from under her fingernails. "And how are you?"

She brought tipped her head up and smiled lopsidedly. "Fine, you?"

"Fine, fine" I lowered my head looking to the golden handle of my cane, carved into it was an intricate design of swirls, lines and a single hoof print in a heart, small and mostly unnoticeable unless you knew where to look or really studied the design.

I looked up to find Ms. Star smiling, a bright smile that she gave to very few people, Henry, the Sheriff and I were the only ones that ever saw that smile, the genuine smile of hers that shone through her eyes making her irises look like Emerald's reflecting the sun, the bright, rich vibrant green that was full of life. "I will see you around Ms. Star, I have other things to do today, can't stand around chit chatting all day"

The smile faded ever so slightly, the light leaving her eyes as she nodded and jumped up into a standing position and mocked a salute. "Aye, aye captain," She grinned. "You know where I am if you need me"

I nodded turning and leaving the store before stopping and looking to the piano, I knew she played it when she was alone, the stereo off and just the music of her fingers flowing over the ivory keys played out the shops front door, every day at the same time, 2:43pm, the same time without fail she would play for no one in particular except to content herself.

* * *

><p>Now I was planning on posting this yesterday but the sight was being a bitch and wouldn't let me upload docs and I did plan on posting it the day before but my lovely little plot bunny, Anarch, passed away, RIP little girl.<p>

Now for anyone that's wondering the song is Cheater's Road by Lonestar.


	6. Chilling Fate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's Characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own Storm and her alter ego as well as Striker and his alter ego and their story line. This has come from the haunted, depraved, tortured darkness that is my mind.

**shippolove844:** Thank you and more updates to come.

****mrs. Sora-sparrow**:** Thank you.

**DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings:** I'm back and hopefully more chaps will be out in the future, aiming for some more this month since next month will be very, very slow, Thank god for Bioware and their creation of the Mass Effect universe helping me to escape the real world... anywho...Back on topic now... yup, music store, very important in this case since music was something big in the Thief's life but even more important down the line further on in the story. But shh, my lips are sealed, no more about further plot lines, I like to keep them secret XD

**Ohana13:** Thank you, I'm glad I can draw people in with my writing style, I'll try and keep it up.

**MyDyingDaysBlackRose:** I will definitely continue and I'll keep continuing as long as they keep producing the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Chilling Fate<strong>

=Ms. Star's P.O.V=

I groaned softly pulling into the driveway, I wanted nothing more than to kick off my shoes, grab a bottle of beer and sit out on my deck reading the latest edition to my ever growing library, thank god for Mr. Gold and his ever growing collection of first edition books that cost me an arm and a leg each time I bought one. I slammed the truck door shut and opened it again rolling my eyes at the temperamental drivers door of the black F1, it was in perfect condition except the driver's door, it was temperamental when it came to closing, sometimes it would the first time, sometimes the second or third, other times it needed a good slam and some other times it just needed a bit of TLC.

I smiled as I climbed the stairs on the deck; Gunner was waiting patiently for his dinner, his bright orange bucket in mouth as always. "Give me a minute handsome, I'll be right with you after I change" I called as I unlocked the door and headed inside before kicking off my boots and opening up the lounge doors leading onto the deck before heading down to the bedroom to change.

The day had been off, hot almost blistering at some points and then cold, cold enough to warrant throwing on about two jacket but the one thing about the house was that unless you let out the days heat it overwhelmed the entire house, great for those sunny winter days but not for summer, not for the long hot summer days and nights.

I pulled off my hoodie and tossed it on the bed as I searched around for a beat up black shirt to wear, Gunner would be filthy, an entire day with no cover and with the weather how it had been he would have gone and rolled in the dirt and mud just to please himself, his favorite spot was in front of the weeping willow in his paddock next to the stables, a massive dirt area stretched out from its base giving him plenty of opportunities to roll in the dirt during summer and the mud during winter.

I yanked off my tank top throwing it into the hamper and pulled on my black shirt before pushing open the bedroom doors and grabbing my old riding boots.

Gunner snorted following me down the length of the fence before dropping the bucket in my path and whinnying softly.

"Give me a minute would you" I murmured scratching under the massive stallion's mane and pressed a kiss to his cheek before grabbing his bucket and heading down to the feed room.

The stables were intricate and old, they'd been here long than the house that was obvious to anyone, inside were six brick and metal stalls with a tack room, open feed room and hay loft/living quarters above it had, at one point, been a carriage stable, the old wooden carriage house still stood next door now housing my horse trailer, the upstairs hayloft above the stable still had all the furnishing for five stablehands to live comfortably.

I dropped Gunner's bucket on the ground in the feed room and grabbed his halter of one of the hooks in the stables before heading out to find him waiting at the gate. "You and I are on the same wave length sometimes buddy" I murmured slipping the rope halter on and tying it off before pushing the gate open leading him into the stables.

Gunner snorted stamping his foot and shifted sideways like he always did to watch me make his dinner, it was our routine every day, I'd get up, put on the coffee and head out to feed him, coffee was usually finished by the time I finished feeding him, I'd then get ready, check the weather before I left to see if it was too hot or too cold for him to have his cover on and then leave for work, spend the day working, milling about, doing my usual before coming home, I'd then change, feed him dinner while I groomed him and have the rest of the evening to myself if I wanted, if not I'd just spend time with Gunner riding about the paddocks or the woods, sometimes the beach in summer, it was very monotonous and bored the hell out of me sometime but that was why I snuck days off, it wasn't like anyone noticed when I didn't show up for a day.

I placed his bucket on the floor and grinned watching him nose around in it for a moment before squealing in delight, a large dollop of molasses sitting in the bottom of the bucket had escaped the waters wrath.

I smiled lightly patting his neck and coughed at the dust cloud that rose up off his coat before wafting it away with my hand and shook my head picking up my hoof pick starting on the long process that Gunner would go right ahead and undo once he was free in his paddock again.

* * *

><p>I looked up as the wind began to rustle in the trees, it was unnerving, a disturbed wind. I slowed my brushing of Gunner's coat, his head up now, ears pricked forward towards the door like he was watching a ghost in the doorway. He whinnied loudly, sides bellowing in and out with each sound. He snorted lowering his head slightly, eyes unfocused but at the same time focused on something I couldn't see, his lips peeled back, top lip curling over his nose as he stuck it in the air trapping whatever he could smell in his nostrils and lungs, cataloging it for a later date.<p>

I slowly stroked his neck looking over the top of his back and wither; darkness had set in, a fog drifting over the property from the forest it backed onto, it wasn't something to be afraid of but it was something to be cautious of.

I ran the brush slowly over his sides and jumped as a bucket clattered to the ground in the doorway, I watched it roll to a stop before slowly releasing the breath I'd been holding. "Something's in the air Gunner" I murmured stroking the outside of his ear gently, he snorted butting my chest lightly with his head, his flanks quivering from the scare with the bucket.

I slipped under his neck and gave him one last pat before heading towards the bucket and knelt down picking it up before looking out across the modest sized property, it was a small house, two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, living room and large deck most of it overlooking an old 6 bay stable and carriage house and series of three large well groomed paddocks. I put the bucket in the feed room and made my way back over to Gunner.

"Spooky things happening tonight Gunner, very spooky things" I murmured patting his rump as I picked up the body brush again and began to slowly groom out the rest of his jet black coat.

I smiled lightly, Gunner had been with me longer than I could remember, the jet black Irish Draught stallion stood at 18.3 hands with four white stockings to his knees, a white splash under his girth and a thick white blaze down his face, the one thing about him that differed from every other horse I'd seen was his eyes, I'd seen horses with blue eyes and horses with brown eyes but his, his were a blazing emerald to match my own.

I dusted the loose dirt and skin off the ends of the bristles before patting Gunner's shoulder, his neck arching and flexing as another cold wind blew through the stable doors. I looked up watching as the loose dust, dirt and leaves blew up in a miniature tornado before settling, a chill sweeping through the barn as the temperature dropped leaving both Gunner and I with a shiver through our spines.

I rested my hand on Gunner's wither listening to the wind howl through the forest, each and every hair on the back of my neck standing on end as I watched the door over Gunner's back, he snorted turning towards me and head butted me lightly, the flat of his head resting against the front of my chest as he closed his eyes and whickered softly as if to say _'Something not right in the air'_.

"I know Gunner, I agree, something's not right," I murmured resting my hand on his cheek stroking it lightly with my thumb. "There's change in the air handsome," I kept my eyes on the door half expecting someone walk in before looking down to Gunner and smiling before pressing a kiss between his ears. "There's change in the air Gunner and it doesn't bode well for any of us" I stroked the outsides of his ears and smiled before resuming my grooming leaving Gunner to finish the rest of his dinner.

* * *

><p>I will try and be a power horse this month and get out a few more chaps because next month <strong>ME3<strong> comes out and I'll be spending the majority of my time playing that, you can also bet I'll have a story or two feature Zaeed Massani or Thane Krios because both of them are goddam badasses, I will have a pic of Gunner/Striker up in my DA gallery soon and guess what, OUaT has finally started in NZ, so you know we're only going to be about twelve or so episodes behind instead of an entire season or two like usual but as for me, I am content with doing what I usually do and DL the show, please don't bitch at me for this, I am one of those people who do this but actually go out and buy the DVD's when they finally put them out.

The property Ms. Star lives on I actually created in the Sims3, I got damn bored one day so I recreated it to the best extent that I could.

Also, the next chap will be during the pilot, no Emma and that yet but other character will be there.


	7. Missing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's Characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own Storm and her alter ego as well as Striker and his alter ego and their story line. This has come from the haunted, depraved, tortured darkness that is my mind.

**Ryn of Magic:** The whole 'somethings wrong with the air' thing was mainly to show how Storybrooke's getting ready for Emma to come, how the curse is changing, Henry leaving is in this Chap though.

**electrogirl88:** Updating again now, hope you enjoy and I'm glad you like the story.

**Rindou Kiara:** Thank you, I try my best, I was a bit iffy at first about how she'd fit into the story line but I'm happy with the way its turned out so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Missing<strong>

=Ms. Star's P.O.V=

I stretched out my fingers as I unlocked the door to my store and tugged my thick black hoodie closer, it was a cold morning, the same wind that had blown through the stables the previous night had swept through again this morning, whatever was going to happen it had stirred something deeper in the forest.

I flexed my aching finger joints sliding the key from the lock and pushed the door open, the small bell on the other side tinkling as I hooked the door into place and yawned dumping my things on the counter before hauling my sign outside. I glanced across the street watching Mr. Gold opening his pawn store for a moment as I set up my sign, I grinned lightly throwing a wave in his direction as he looked towards me.

I turned to see Henry running towards me, in his hands the thick leather bound book Mary Margret had given him. "Morning kid"

"Morning Ms. Star," His lips were curved in an enthusiastic smile. "I think I finally found out who you are," He said coming to a halt beside me. "I don't know why I didn't see it before" He said heading into the store slinging his bag down on the floor and dropped the book heavily on the counter quickly flipping through pages.

"Hey kid counter abuse," I called as I entered the shop before grinning and stopping beside him resting my elbows on the counter. "So who am I supposed to be?"

He flipped madly through the pages before stopping and tapping a picture. "This is you, you're the Thief"

"The Thief?" I queried running my finger lightly over the picture inked into the page. "So what makes you think I'm her?"

"Because, you both have so much in common"

"Well what's her story then Henry?" I asked picking up my bottle of water, the onset of a head ache stirring in the depths of my brain.

"It's difficult to say, there's two versions of her"

I furrowed my brow lightly. "Two? Why two?"

"Well one is _before_ she went into the outlands and one is _after_ she came back from them"

"The outlands?" I had flipped through the book briefly when I'd first seen it but never really paid attention to it.

"Yeah, it's the land at the edge of the kingdoms, the land that's barren and scorched, the land that no one travels through, it's infested with wild animals and unliveable for a human" He explained quickly. "But she lasted for ten years; she managed to survive for ten years out there"

"Why did she head out there in the first place?"

"I don't know, I couldn't find that piece, there's not much written about her time before the outlands and _none_ about her time in the outlands"

I nodded lightly as he slid the book towards me leaving me to read the pages about the thief. "So let me get this straight, within a week of returning from the outlands she managed to steal a star from the night sky?"

He nodded. "It's not just a coincidence that your last name is star, look around, the panel above the door, you even have a necklace with a star," He pointed to the necklace around my neck, it hardly ever left my neck. "Do you even remember _where_ you got that necklace?"

I placed idly with the star twirling it around as hard as I thought about it I couldn't even begin to remember how long I'd had the necklace. "I don't know Henry; it's been with me since, well since forever"

"Exactly! See," He grinned excitedly. "You _are_ the thief, _you_ stole the star from the night sky and if you're the thief that means," He flipped through more pages before stopping and tapping another picture. "That Gunner is the thief's steed, Striker"

I shook my head lightly. "I don't know Henry..."

"You have to believe it, you just have too"

I glanced at the time before shutting the book over. "You need to get to school"

"But..."

"No, no buts go on; we can talk about this later"

"Alright," He looked up at me as he slid the book into his bag. "But I know you're the thief even if you don't believe it but you will, you'll believe it"

I watched him leave and shook my head lightly leaning against the door frame, my head aching dully again as I surveyed the street, my eyes coming to rest on the white Morgan Mr. Gold owned, he was a man of expensive and exquisite tastes, the Morgan proved that point to a T, it was well groom, immaculate, not a single scratch on the body work and drove like a dream too.

I yawned stretching up touching the wooden top of the door frame before stretching up even higher to touch the stained glass panel of a shooting star above the door, it had been a gift from Mr. Gold, something for my namesake.

I bit back another yawn and glanced around the shop, it was going to be a slow day today, one of those days that next to no one came in meaning I would be bored out of my skull for most of the eight or so hours I needed to be here for.

* * *

><p>I sighed heavily pushing the door shut and flipped the sign round, it had indeed been one hell of a long day, a day I had spent on my laptop, thank god for the WIFI installed in the shop. I groaned softly rubbing my eyes and snapped the lid shut before hearing the tinkling of the bell behind me. "Shops closed" I stated not bothering to turn around.<p>

"So I can see"

I turned at the disapproving tone and looked to Regina. "And just, pray do tell, _what_ I can do for you Regina?"

"Henry, where is he?"

"Henry?" I glanced at the clock. "I would assume by this time he would be with Archie"

"Well he's not" She snapped.

"And how the hell am _I_ supposed to know where he is?" I bit back. "I'm not his god damn mother, _you_ are as you love to keep reminding everyone"

She scowled. "Do you know where he is or not?"

"If I knew don't you think I would have told you by now?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my words as I leant back against the counter's edge.

She sighed angrily. "Where is he?"

I rolled my eyes folding my arms over my chest and crossed my legs over each other. "Wouldn't have a fucking clue" Regina and I had gotten along at one point but not anymore, we had our spats at each other and more often than not it would last for days even weeks, we were both great at holding grudges against each other.

"So you honestly have no idea where he's gone?"

I sighed scrubbing my palms over my eyes. "Is that not what I just said about three times now?"

She turned away and headed towards the door striding out without another word, I couldn't help but smirk lightly, it always gave me some form of pleasure to know I managed to get under her skin so easily with just a few words.

I grabbed my things from the counter and headed out to my F1 locking the shop door behind me before sliding into the driver's seat. I jumped slightly seeing Mr. Gold appear in the next to the door and raised my eyebrow slightly. "Can I help you Mr. Gold?"

"I think you can, I need a hand in the store," He nodded towards his pawn store. "It should only take a few minutes then you can be on your merry way back home"

I glanced to the store before nodding and slipped out nudging the door shut before following him over to the pawn store. "So what is it that you need help with?" I asked, the bell tinkling as he opened the door and stepped to the side allowing me in first. _Always the gentlemen._ I smiled lightly and stepped inside looking around; it had been weeks since I'd last come in to look around, several new items lay around the place. I grinned lightly running my finger over the deep mahogany brown leather bridle, a line of jewels reaching from the brow band to the nose band.

"It's new, found it this morning under a pile of old boxes"

"It's gorgeous," I murmured rubbing one of the deep rubies. It was a large bridle, too large for a normal sized horse but probably just right for Gunner. "It would probably fit Gunner" I stated before rubbing at my temple as pain shot across it.

"Something the matter dear?"

I looked up to him shaking my head. "Just a head ache that won't go away," I glanced around the store. "Now what did you need help with?"

"Oh right," He motioned to the back of the store. "I just need a hand moving some things," He looked to me, hazel irises bearing into my emerald ones. "Too heavy for me to lift on my own you see"

I nodded lightly and took one last look back at the bridle, my head ache subduing slightly as I moved away from it.

"So that bridle," I looked up as I helped move the sheet off the heavy canvas oil painting. "Where'd it come from?"

"Not sure, it was in a box in the corner," Mr. Gold pulled back a blanket to reveal a simple yet elegant English saddle. "This was sitting in the box with it," He said running his fingers over the stitching across the pommel. "Both are beautifully crafted," He looked up. "I thought you might like to try them out on Gunner, see if they fit and all," He chuckled lightly. "If I remember correctly it wasn't that long ago that you were cursing that you couldn't find tack to fit a horse of his size"

I grinned lightly and nodded, cheeks flushing slightly, it had been the last time he'd collected rent, we'd ended up talking and I'd ended up mostly bitching about how hard it was to find tack for Gunner and how the newer tack never seemed to last longer than ten seconds. "Surprised you remember love, it wasn't exactly a memorable conversation"

"Well the conversation might not have been memorable but you indeed are quite memorable"

I lowered my head biting my lower lip as my cheeks flushed again, this time a darker shade of red. "Is that it?" I asked standing up properly, I wanted to leave as fast as I could and forget about even dreaming of flirting with the man in front of me.

"Yes, yes, all done," He nodded lightly. "Thank you for your help Ms. Star"

I nodded. "It's alright," I glanced to the clock on the wall and sighed softly. "Gunner will be doing his nut as soon as I get home, he'll be late having dinner tonight"

"I suspect you will too"

I shrugged lightly. "Gunner comes first, I can worry about myself afterwards" I stated flexing my fingers to ease the cramping.

"Perhaps one afternoon you'll allow me to treat you to dinner?"

My head shot up making the blood pound through my skull driving my head ache even further as I replayed his words in my head. "Uh, sure, I guess so," I wet my lips smiling brightly. "That is only if you don't mind"

"I asked didn't I?"

"That you did love, that you did," I shook my head lightly chuckling softly before straightening up. "I'll see you in the morning Mr. Gold, take care and have a good night"

"You too Ms. Star"

I turned quickly and exited the store pulling the door shut softly behind me before heading back across to my F1 and slipped in before leaning on the steering wheel. _What the hell just happened back there?_ I groaned softly before shaking my head and slipping the key into the ignition throwing one last look to Mr. Gold's pawn store before pulling out to head home.

* * *

><p>Ok so I'm going through even more shit now that I was before, apparently I've been an aunt for close to a year now, would have been nice if my brother actually informed me he'd had a kid but anyway, little girl called Hailey, cute little thing too and the next piece of shit is that my father might have cancer, he needs more tests done first, I'm hoping it's not cancer, I might not get along with him at the best of times but he's still my father and I still love him.<p> 


	8. Dance with Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's Characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own Storm and her alter ego as well as Striker and his alter ego and their story line. This has come from the haunted, depraved, tortured darkness that is my mind.

**electrogirl88:** Thank you, I'll try and keep it up and another update will be along soon.

**shippolove844:** That's alright, you're reading and that's what counts as long as you're enjoying it.

**Hope and love:** Here's the update, another coming up soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Dance with Me<strong>

=Mr. Gold's P.O.V=

I glanced across the street as I locked the door to my shop and squinted slightly, I could just make out the outline of Ms. Star, the main lights of her store off, the lamp on her counter however was glowing dully. I glanced across the street before crossing over and looking through the window, there she was, stood with her back to the door, pricing gun in her hands as she stuck price tickets onto several books.

I moved round to the door pushing it open. "Good evening Ms. Star"

She turned towards me and smiled softly. "Evening Mr. Gold, what can I do for you tonight?"

"I was just wondering why you were working so late"

She smiled tiredly. "Don't feel like doing this in the morning" She stated shrugging lightly as she placed another ticket onto the cover of the book.

I turned pushing the door shut and moved over to the counter watching her for a moment. "I saw the Mayor come in a few hours ago, what did she want?"

Ms. Star looked up pausing her work for a moment thinking, eyes unfocused on the wall behind the counter before she shook her head lightly. "Henry took off, he's gone somewhere"

"Henry? Why did she come to you?"

The black haired woman shrugged lightly. "Must have thought I'd seen him since this morning I suppose," Her blazing emerald eyes rested on the sheet of paper filled with item numbers and prices next to the growing stack of books. "She's still pissed about my sassy back chat from the other day," She grinned softly. "I mean all I said was that if she took that pole from out her ass every once in a while maybe she wouldn't be such an uptight bitch"

I chuckled lightly. "I don't suppose she took that very well"

Ms. Star looked up innocently and smiled. "Of course not, started calling me ungrateful and numerous other words, you know, the usual things that happen when we have a spat with each other," She waved her hand dismissively. "It'll be over in a few days probably"

I leant heavily onto my cane relieving the aching in my leg for a moment before opening one of the books on the counter. "Can you play any of these?"

Ms. Star glanced over before nodding lightly. "Of course I can, I can play quite a few pieces I just don't like playing for others"

"Why not? You have such talent"

Her cheeks flushed crimson. "Thank you," She murmured before finally looking up. "I don't play because music is personal, at least to me it is"

_Something she would have said._ I shook my head lightly ridding the thoughts from my mind as I ran my eyes over some of the more elaborate pieces of music. "And what about your singing?"

Her cheeks flushed a darker shade of crimson. "I'm not that good"

"I beg to differ Ms. Star"

She looked away for a second before brushing back a few strands of hair. "You know, flattery will only get you so far"

I chuckled lightly. "Good to know dear"

She nodded lightly before smiling softly, body beginning to sway in time to the soft music flowing through the store.

* * *

><p>=Ms. Star's P.O.V=<p>

I smiled softly as _Cryin'_ played thought the store, the song was truly an old favourite of mine. I glanced to Mr. Gold and wet my lips slightly placing the pricing gun down and rubbed at my eyes, I was tired and my head was beginning to ache again as well that vision, it had confused me at first and it still did but what eluded me was where the hell did it come from? It wasn't one of my memories, not that I remembered anyway.

"I don't suppose you would indulge me in a dance would you?"

I blinked rapid, my mind processing his request before nodding lightly. "Sure"

_There was a time  
>When I was so broken hearted<br>Love wasn't much of a friend of mine  
>The tables have turned - yeah<br>'Cause me and them ways have parted  
>That kinda love was the killin' kind<em>

I took Mr. Gold's hand and felt my cheeks flush as his hand slipped down to situated itself on my waist, I knew because of his bad leg he would need support not that it bothered me, in the beginning I'd seen Mr. Gold as everyone else saw him, someone to be feared, someone that had enough power and influence to make or break you in this town but slowly over the years I had come to see that was not the case, that he was actually, indeed, quite nice, if you showed him respect and were kind towards him he would reciprocate it and treat you the same.

_All I want is someone I can't resist_  
><em>I know - all I - need to know<em>  
><em>By the way that I got kissed<em>

_I was Cryin' when I met you_  
><em>Now I'm tryin' to forget you<em>  
><em>Your love is sweet misery<em>  
><em>I was Cryin' just to get you<em>  
><em>Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you<em>  
><em>Do what you do down on me<em>

I smiled lightly taking a small step closer as Mr. Gold moved his arm snaking it around my waist, his other hand loosening slightly around my other hand, the only light in the shop was the small reading lamp on the counter and the moonlight streaming through the windows leaving the pale yellow glow of the stained glass star dancing across the floor with us.

_Now there's not even breathing room_  
><em>Between pleasure and pain<em>  
><em>Yeah you cry when we're makin' love<em>  
><em>Must be one and the same<em>

_It's down on me_  
><em>Yeah, I got to tell you one thing<em>  
><em>It's been on my mind, girl I gotta say<em>  
><em>We're partners in crime<em>  
><em>You got that certain something<em>  
><em>What you do to me takes my breath away<em>

I shut my eyes letting the rhythm of the music flow through me as we swung gently in time to it and curled my arm around his neck keeping us both balanced and stable, our steps small as we moved in a small circle around the area in front of the counter, one of the only wide open spaces of the shop.

_Now the word out on the street_  
><em>Is the devil's in your kiss<em>  
><em>If our love goes up in flames<em>  
><em>It's a fire I can't resist<em>

_I was Cryin' when I met you_  
><em>Now I'm tryin' to forget you<em>  
><em>Your love is sweet misery<em>  
><em>I was Cryin' just to get you<em>  
><em>Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you<em>  
><em>Do what you do to me<em>

The stained glass star above the door bathed us in a pale yellow light, I couldn't shake the thick heavy feeling of Déjà vu that that I'd done this before, not with Mr. Gold but with someone else, someone I couldn't remember.

I felt my cheeks flush hot and flicked open my eyes at the sudden contact before biting my lower lip seeing Mr. Gold with his eyes shut, a small genuine almost sad smile adorning his lips as we danced slowly with our foreheads resting against each others.

I almost jumped as he spoke; his words soft almost like a plea.

"Don't leave me," He murmured. "Everyone leaves me"

_'Cause what you got inside_  
><em>Ain't where your love should stay<em>  
><em>Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love<em>  
><em>'Til you give your heart away<em>

_I was Cryin' when I met you_  
><em>Now I'm tryin' to forget you<em>  
><em>Your love is sweet misery<em>  
><em>I was Cryin' just to get you<em>  
><em>Now I'm DYYYIIIIINNNN' to let you<em>  
><em>Do what you do, what you do down on me<em>  
><em>Baby, baby, baby<em>

I thought over his request for a moment, it almost sound like a plea, a plea that came from the very bottom of his heart and soul, it almost made me wonder who else had left him because in the time I'd known him he'd never had anyone in his life, it had always just been him. "Leave you? Why would I leave you?" I murmured, voice breaking slightly.

"Because eventually everyone leaves me dear, in the end I am alone"

I pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "I'll _never_ leave you," I murmured taking another step closer so our bodies were almost flush. "I promise I'll never leave you"

His eyes slowly opened, his hazel irises with minute flecks of gold through them bore back into my own before he moved his hand clutching mine and wound it through my hair tugging me closer, our lips collided, a spark racing through me igniting something that had been dormant for a long time.

I let my eyes slip shut and snaked my free arm around his neck as my brain began to work again as it finally realised I was indeed kissing Mr. Gold.

_I was Cryin' when I met you_  
><em>Now I'm tryin' to forget you<em>  
><em>Your love is sweet misery<em>  
><em>I was Cryin' when I met you<em>  
><em>Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you<em>  
><em>Do what you do down to, down to, down to<em>

_I was cryin' when I met you_  
><em>Now I'm tryin' to forget you<em>  
><em>Your love is sweet misery<em>

I jumped slightly as our lips parted and quickly hooked my arm under Mr. Gold's as his bad leg finally gave out. I smiled sheepishly and grabbed his cane from its spot leaning against the counter before handing it to him, my mind still firing at a million miles an hour as my heart raced in my chest.

"Forgive me dear I shouldn't have taken such liberties"

I shook my head lightly. "Don't apologize, I enjoyed it," I stated leaning into him and pressing another, gentler kiss to his lips. "And if you don't mind," I looked away before looking back at him. "I'd like to do it again"

He chuckled, a smile slipping to his lips as he nodded. "Of course we can"

I nodded grinning impishly. "What about dinner? Tomorrow night?"

"Dinner? Yes, that would be wonderful"

I nodded lightly. "My place at seven?"

He nodded before pressing another kiss to my lips and leaving, I leant back against the counter exhaling heavily watching the door shut behind him and touched my lips gently; never in a million years would I have dreamed he was even remotely interested in me.

* * *

><p>More updates soon.<p> 


	9. Fate Revised

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's Characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own Storm and her alter ego as well as Striker and his alter ego and their story line. This has come from the haunted, depraved, tortured darkness that is my mind.

**electrogirl88:** Oh yes, the romance is here and will continued to grow but true loves road is never flat and easy to follow and this won't be either ;P

**Nicksmom3612:** Thank you, I've been trying to keep the characters as close to their originals as possible but damn it, Mr. Gold deserves some love too :D

**shippolove844:** Thank you and more updates will come soon, I'll try and get another out before ME3 comes out.

**Hope and love:** Thank you and I will.

* * *

><p><strong>Fate Revised<strong>

=Ms. Star's P.O.V=

"You don't have to worry about Ms. Star, she's really nice"

I glanced up over the top of my magazine and shook my head lightly at the sight of Henry and a blonde woman before lowering my gaze back to my magazine. "You know Regina was in here bitching about you being missing last night right?"

"Sorry Ms. Star" He smiled sheepishly as I placed the magazine down on the counter top.

"It's alright kid," I glanced over the woman beside him. "So are you going to introduce us?" I asked moving round the edge of the counter.

"Sorry, Ms. Star this is my mum, Emma Swan, Emma this is Ms. Star"

"Nice to meet you Miss Swan" I extended my hand as I leant against the front edge of the counter.

"Nice to meet you too" She shook my hand giving a small weak almost nervous smile.

I looked to the clock before looking to Henry. "You need to get to the bus stop; I'm not dealing with Regina's spat if you miss the start of school again"

Henry looked to the clock behind the counter and nodded quickly before rushing out the door throwing a goodbye over his shoulder.

"You sound like you don't like the mayor"

"I don't," I rubbed at my aching temple briefly. "She and I don't always see eye to eye and even less where Henry's involved"

"You've noticed too huh?"

I nodded. "He's a troubled kid who just needs someone to be there for him," I smiled lightly taking a drink from my bottle of water. "He comes in every morning with that book of his"

"You know about the book?" She seemed surprised. "His mother didn't seem too"

"I know about it because I found it, I told Mary Margret it might help him with his problems," I shrugged lightly. "Don't know if I've made things better or worse but at least he's got something to hold onto now"

Emma nodded lightly. "So what do you think about the curse he keeps talking about?"

I shrugged lightly. "It's something to help him cope with what's going on around him I guess, I mean in all honesty I'd probably be the same way he is if I had a mother like her" I grinned lightly gripping the neck of my bottle as another brief flash of pain flashed through my brain.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, just a headache" I turned heading back around the counter and gripped the edge stalling briefly as an almost crippling pain seared through my brain, images dancing before my eyes briefly before dying down.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

I quickly glanced back up and nodded. "Yeah, fine, I'll talk to you later Miss Swan"

She nodded lightly leaving the store but not before glancing back at me as she walked out the door.

I settled on the stool behind the counter and groaned softly rubbing my aching temples, I still couldn't quite comprehend what had happened only a few moments ago, the brief flash of something had given me cause for concern, it was like a memory but it was obviously not mine.

I winced replaying it over and over in my mind, the words echoing in my mind, visions dancing before my eyes.

"_Dinner?"_

_The woman nodded. "Dinner" She stated simply._

_The man stood before her gave a nod. "Alright dearie"_

"_Then you have a deal Rumpelstiltskin," The woman stated extending her hand to shake his. "I will fetch these ingredients for you and in return you will have dinner with me"_

I blinked several times and clutched at my head again as another sharp shot of pain enveloped my brain before subduing and fading just as quick.

I exhaled slowly and looked up smiling softly as Mr. Gold walked in, I could hear his humming the minute he stepped through the door. "You're in a good mood this morning love"

"That I am Ms. Star," He came to a halt in front of me as I stood slowly. "And it's because of you" He stated leaning over the counter and placing a hand on my cheek before kissing my lips.

I blinked rapidly, mind slowly processing what had just happened as he pulled back smiling. _He is in a good mood indeed._ I felt my cheeks flush and bit my lower lip lightly quelling the gutter thoughts that had begun to crawl from the depths of my mind. "And just, pray do tell, what did I do?"

"Last night Ms. Star," He hummed happily, a smile winding up to his lips. "Last night" He repeated softly before he sighed and turned walking out of the store.

I blinked again, mind still trying to work through everything that had happened in the space of a half hour. I wet my lips idly reaching up to touch them before it dawned in my mind he'd kissed me. I exhaled slowly still fingering my lips before shaking my head lightly. _I am so going to live to regret everything I've ever said one day, which reminds me on the way home I need to stop by the supermarket and get some food, I don't think two minute noodles is going to cut it for tonight._

* * *

><p><strong>Spoilers<strong> (not for the story but for OUAT) so as I've been reading on my main sources of entertainment during the long boring days, Episode 19 (The Return) is going to be about Rumpel and his son Baelfire, cannot fucking wait :D_  
><em>


	10. A Flash of Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's Characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own Storm and her alter ego as well as Striker and his alter ego and their story line. This has come from the haunted, depraved, tortured darkness that is my mind.

**Hope and love:** Thank you, I'll try.

**shippolove844:** Here's more and there's even more to come.

**Classicshe:** Thank you and there will be more on the way.

* * *

><p><strong>A Flash of Life<strong>

=Ms. Star's P.O.V=

I smiled lightly leaning back in the wooden deck chair. "So love, was it up to your standards?"

Mr. Gold nodded wiping his mouth on his napkin and settled back in the chair. "Yes, I had no idea you could cook so well"

I smiled sheepishly. "I'm a person of many hidden talents" I stated looking over at Gunner who was grazing silently alongside the fence.

"So I see"

I shook my head lightly laughing softly and stretched up before relaxing in the chair and tipped my head back watching the clouds move across the darkening sky, only a few of the stars were out and even more would be out later on in the evening.

"So did you plan something else for this evening too?"

I tipped my head back up to look at him. "Honestly? I was thinking I'd rather see if dinner went well first then kind of make it up as I went along"

"Well dear I'm content to sit out here under the stars for a bit longer if you are"

I nodded lightly resting back against my chair, it felt good to have someone over for a change, it was something I very rarely ever did; my home was my haven, it was the one thing I loved and being right near the edge of town had its perks, no next to no traffic and noise and the property backing onto the forest had its perks too like the diverse amount of animals that would often drift through the property.

I shivered at the chill in the air as a cold breeze swept across the property and glanced to Gunner as he raised his head looking towards the forest and then to me before nickering softly.

"Something the matter?"

I turned my head towards Mr. Gold before looking back towards the forest. "No," I furrowed my brow lightly watching Gunner turn his head to the forest and raise his head whinnying loudly. "It's nothing," I shivered again from the cold and finally looked back to him properly. "Let's head inside," I nodded towards Gunner. "I just need to put his rug on first"

"Of course, I'll be inside"

I gave a nod and turned grabbing Gunner's cover from its spot draped over the deck banister and headed towards his paddock.

I smiled lightly slipping between the rails of the fence and patted his neck before throwing the blanket up over his back and began to straighten it out before clipping it up properly. I patted his neck and turned to watch the forest, I could hear the restlessness of the animals that dwelled there. "What's going on in there Gunner?" I murmured stroking his ears gently before patting his cheek. "It's beginning to get worse"

I kissed his cheek checking his rug once more before turning and heading back to house gathering the plate's along the way. I ran my eyes over Mr. Gold as I made my way through the living room; he was sat in one of the arm chairs in front of the fire place. I made my way silently into the kitchen and felt pain bite into my temple, a head ache coming on fast.

I stumbled slightly dropping the plates on the top of the counter and clutched the edge quickly trying to keep myself upright. I leant against the counter, images flashing before my eyes, words spoken in my head as I relived another vision briefly.

"Are you alright?"

I felt a light touch on my shoulder and let it sag under the weight, my head screaming in pain as I pressed my fingers to my temples and turned to face Mr. Gold leaning back against the counter top. "Fine love, just a headache"

"You look pale, perhaps you should sit" He motioned to towards the dining table at the end of the kitchen.

I shook my head lightly as another wave of pain passed over me, my vision wavering slightly causing me to sway lightly as I tried to stand straight. "I think I need to lay down" I murmured clutching my head again.

I looked up as Mr. Gold took my arm and smiled gratefully as he kept me steady.

"The bedroom's through here right?" He nodded towards the front hall.

I gave a light nod feeling dizzy and clenched my fingers through my hair at another searing blaze of pain arched across my skull.

"Perhaps a visit to the hospital is in order?"

I shook my head lightly. "I'll be fine sooner or later," I murmured as I pushed open the door leading into the master bedroom.

"My, my, this _is_ a gorgeous room isn't it?"

I smiled weakly. "It's the master bedroom what did you expect? A Shit hole?" I murmured wincing as the jack hammer began to start in my skull again.

I collapsed onto the bed face down and groaned lowly before freezing, my mind was swimming again, another vision of something that didn't belong to me.

_The hooded rider nudged her heels against her steeds sides, he was impossibly tall, his coat the shade of an onyx, eyes the same fire blazing red as her's. He snorted stopping as she tugged lightly on the reins. The building before them, the local stables, wasn't anything special just 2 long simple wooden barns with a carriage house next to them and fields behind them._

_The woman looked up at the dilapidated sign that was barely hanging on and looked to her steed. "I'm sorry Striker but this will have to do for now" She murmured resting her forehead against his, a hand on his cheek as she stroked the jet black fur gently._

I opened my eyes slowly finding the room completely pitch black before the edge of the bed sunk slightly.

"Are you alright now?"

I nodded mutely feeling a warming shiver run up the length of my spine as Mr. Gold began to slowly brush back a few strands of my hair. "I'm sorry the night didn't turn out as planned" I murmured into my pillow trying to fight back the pain that hadn't seemed to subdue yet.

"Not to worry dear, dinner was lovely and the company was better than anything else I had planned tonight"

I smiled wearily, not that he could see it. "You don't have to flatter me love"

He chuckled lightly, his hand straying further down my spine. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

I shook my heads lightly before cursing the gods and wishing I hadn't as I fought the urge to be sick before rolling onto my back and trying to kick off my shoes.

"Here, let me"

I was almost taken back at his soft grip as he took my ankle sliding my shoe's off and placing them on the floor. "You don't have to do this" I murmured sliding out of the button up shirt I'd thrown over the top of my tank top.

"Nonsense, it's the least I can do"

I smiled gratefully before stretching slightly, I felt a bite of rejection as Mr. Gold stood and turned to leave. "Don't leave" I reached out catching his hand, I didn't want to be alone.

He chuckled turning and dipping slightly before taking my chin in his fingers. "I have no intention of leaving dear, just shutting the doors"

I nodded lightly watching him leave before shimmying out of my skinny jeans and dumping them on the floor before sliding under the covers and burying my head into my pillows, the pain had subdued ever so slightly but it still hadn't gone away enough for me to warrant moving or even drinking like I'd planned on doing.

I smiled lightly feeling the bed sink and shivered lightly at the hand that pressed against my shoulders.

"Good night dear" His breath swept over my ear sending an excited shiver through every inch of my body.

"Good night love" I murmured burying my face into the pillow to block out the remaining light before slowly drifting off but not before I felt an arm snake around my waist tightening just enough to be considered possessive.

* * *

><p>I know, I know, its been far too long but I've been busy with ME3 and I've sunk my claws into the Walking Dead too so I'm busy working on fics for James Vega (Why, oh why Bioware? Why make a flirty character like him and then <em>not<em> have it go anywhere?) and Daryl Dixon (Norman Reedus you sexy bastard) but I will continue on with all of these I currently have going, the others are just in their planning stages right now.


	11. Cooked Breakfast

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's Characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own Storm and her alter ego as well as Striker and his alter ego and their story line. This has come from the haunted, depraved, tortured darkness that is my mind.

**shippolove844:** Aw, thank you and there;s no need to wait, next chapter is here.

**Hope and love:** Thank you! And here's the update.

**Vampwolf22:** Your wish is my command, Update is here.

* * *

><p><strong>Cooked Breakfast<strong>

=Ms. Star's P.O.V=

I woke with a soft groan and looked around wearily before looking to the body next to mine; it briefly slipped my mind that Mr. Gold had stayed. _You didn't have to stay love._ I smiled softly brushing back a few strands of his hair before placing a light kiss to his temple and unhooked myself carefully from his grip before I stood pulling on a pair of track pants.

I moved silently through to the kitchen and hit on switch for the coffee pot after filling it and headed out the back door to make Gunner his breakfast. The stallion snorted skidding to a halt at the gate and threw his head p whinnying loudly.

I winced, my headache still relatively bad as I stroked his face. "Keep it down Gunner, my heads killing me," I murmured trudging through the field barefoot with the large black stallion in tow as I collected his bucket. "I'll be back in a minute handsome" I kissed the tip of his nose as I shut the gate and headed into the stables to mix his breakfast.

By the time I got back inside the coffee pot was steaming and ready waiting to be poured out. I smiled lightly pouring out a cup for myself and another for Mr. Gold before heating the oven's elements ready to cook breakfast.

"Hey," I nudged Mr. Gold and cracked a smile as his eyes opened a fraction before he blinked opening them fully. "I brought you coffee"

He took the mug taking a long drink. "You're a god send" He murmured hoarsely, voice thick from sleep.

I grinned lightly. "Don't know about god send love but I'm making breakfast too, I'll call you when it's done"

He nodded placing the mug on the side table.

I stood making my way back out to the kitchen and grabbed a pan from the cupboard before flicking on the small stereo sitting above the sink. I hummed softly before beginning to sing along to the music.

"_A nocturnal concerto  
>candlelight whispers me where to go<br>Hymn of gathering stars as my guide  
>whilst I wander on this path of the night"<em>

I mixed the eggs scrambling them in the pan adding a dash of milk and salt to them before placing the pan on the element leaving them to cook for a few minutes as I grabbed two plates form the cupboard and placed them out on the counter top.

_"Embroidery of the stars_  
><em>undress my feelings for this earth<em>  
><em>Send me your salva to heal my scars<em>  
><em>and let this nakedness be my birth"<em>

I popped some bread into the toaster and leant back against the counter top waiting for it to pop as I drank my coffee, I swept my eyes over the kitchen before looking towards the backdoor, my mind running over the things I had to do today as well as for the next week or so.

_"Macrocosm poured its powers on me_  
><em>And the hopes of this world I now must leave<em>  
><em>The nightwish I sent you centuries ago<em>  
><em>has been heard by those who dwelled in a woe"<em>

I looked towards the toast as it popped and pulled it out placing another few slices in before beginning to butter them. My mind darting from Gunner to breakfast to the half naked man laying in my bed. _Spirits help me if word gets out around town that Mr. Gold spent the night, I won't be able to live it down._

_"The distance of our bridal bed_  
><em>Await for me to be dead<em>  
><em>Dust of the galaxies take my hand<em>  
><em>Lead me to my beloved's land"<em>

I buttered the second lot of toast and refilled my cup of coffee, eye's straying to the window above the sink, the morning was beginning to pick up, birds chirping through the trees and becoming restless.

_"Departed by the guillotine of death_  
><em>I received a letter from the depth<em>  
><em>The dream of my lover it carried inside"<em>

I felt an arm circle around my waist and smiled softly taking the pan from the heated element and placed it on a cold one before glancing back at Mr. Gold as I leant back slightly into him.

"I didn't want you to stop dear; I find your singing _relaxing_," He purred softly against my ear, a shiver ripping down my spine and through my nerves. "Come now keep singing," He gave me a slightly pathetic look. "For me?" He queried, the pathetic look still in his eyes.

I sighed softly and shook my head. "I don't like singing for people"

"Then sing for me and no one else, be _mine_, be _my_ _Songbird"_

I felt a sharp snap of pain and leant away from Mr. Gold putting one hand against my forehead groaning mutely as visions danced through my mind as I put another hand down in front of me to steady myself.

I let out a cry of pain and ripped my hand away from the hot element spitting out curses that would have made a sailor blush as I moved to the sink flooding the burn with cold water.

"Are you alright?"

I looked over at Mr. Gold before nodding lightly. "Fine," I managed to bite out as he shut the element off. "Just hurts is all"

He stepped beside me and took my hand surveying the damage. "It doesn't look too bad," He brought his eyes up. "What happened?"

"My head, it still hurts"

He nodded lightly moving my hand back under the water. "Perhaps you should see Doctor Whale?" He offered. "I would have thought sleeping would have eased your headache but if it's persisting it might be something bigger"

I shrugged lightly. "I'll be fine love," I looked at him for a moment. "Why did you call me your _Songbird_?"

He looked up from drying his hands. "Because it's what you are, what you've always been and always will be"

I nodded lightly thinking back to the vision.

"_You are __**my**__ songbird" The impish man stated gripping his hands possessively around the red eyed woman's waist, his fingers coming up to trace her lips softly as the crickets chirped away in the field surrounding them, the moon above them giving the only light to the look in his eyes, a possessive one, a primal one, she was his and his alone.  
><em>

I shook my head lightly checking the burn before shutting the tap off. "I was going to do something else but scrambled egg's and toast is about all I can muster right now" I motioned to the hand.

"Don't worry dearie, just sit yourself down and relax," Mr. Gold said checking my hand himself. "Take the day off and let this headache ease"

I nodded lightly. "That would probably be best" I murmured pouring another cup of coffee for myself before settling at the table with him.

* * *

><p>If anyone wants to know the song is Astral Romance by Nightwish, well it's part of it not the entire thing but it's the original one not the remake.<p> 


	12. Forest Ride

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's Characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own Storm and her alter ego as well as Striker and his alter ego and their story line. This has come from the haunted, depraved, tortured darkness that is my mind.

**Opera123:** And thank you for leaving a review.

**qtgirl:** That's great to hear.

**electrogirl88:** Oh it will be interesting indeed.

**shippolove844:** Aw, Thank you.

**Hope and love:** Update's here, more up soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest Ride<strong>

=Ms. Star's P.O.V=

I grinned gathering Gunner's rein's and nudged his ribs lightly as I adjusted raising myself out of the saddle slightly as the stallion beneath me picked up the pace into a dead on gallop, his hooves chewing up the leave strewn ground underneath us.

I gasped softly reining Gunner down, his hooves digging deep into the ground nearly pitching me over his shoulder as he turned and threw his head up giving a half hearted rear. "Jesus fucking Christ Graham" I exhaled softly at how close Gunner and I had come to running over him.

"Ms. Star? What're you doing out here?"

"Well darling what does it look like I'm doing?" I shot back with a sarcastic snap. "I'm ditching work in favour for a ride with Gunner" I patted the stallion's neck as his nostrils flared, head rising up high into the air as he whinnied loudly. "Now what are_ you_ doing out here?"

"John Doe went missing from the hospital, he came out this way"

"He just got up and walked out?" I queried.

Mary Margret nodded. "He woke up"

I looked over in surprise; I hadn't seen Mary Margret and Emma Swan standing there. "Oh hey, didn't see you both there," I stroking Gunner's neck feeling his muscles twitch, his head going up high in the air, lips peeling back over his nostrils trapping whatever scent he'd smelt in his lungs. "Well I haven't seen him up that way if you're wondering" I jerked my head towards the path I'd been travelling along.

"Well he can't have gotten too far"

"Don't suppose he would have, he's been fed from tube from tubes since he was found"

"That's why we need to find him"

Gunner's head turned towards the bushes as they rustled, Henry bursting forth and sliding down the bank to join us.

"Well hey kid"

"Hey Ms. Star"

"What're you doing here? Your mum will freak" Emma stated.

"She doesn't know I'm gone"

"Exactly"

I looked to Graham and nodded north. "North is the old Toll Bridge, west drops off into uncharted woods and east heads towards the beach and coast line"

"Where should we start?"

"We'll carry on along the path, it's the main path through the forest, he'll most likely be along it somewhere"

"Then we best hurry hadn't we? It's starting to get dark," I nodded towards the darkness creeping over the sky. "And I would prefer _not_ to have to ride home in the dark" I stated nudging Gunner into a smooth walk as Graham headed towards the Toll Bridge.

"Is he yours?" Emma queried wearily eyeing the stallion.

I grinned softly nodding. "Meet Gunner, registered Irish draught stallion," I leant forward hugging the black stallion underneath me. "He's really just a big baby, sweet as anything"

"He's huge"

"Eighteen three, one of the tallest of his breed"

She reached out stroking his neck carefully before Gunner turned his head towards her and blew out his nostrils softly placing his nose into her palm. "He's so calm"

I nodded lightly. "He's a real gentleman, treats me better than any real man I could find" I grinned softly as Gunner threw his head up and whinnied loudly in agreement.

* * *

><p>I stood back with Gunner, the stallion straining to watch what the paramedics and fire fighters were doing to hoist John Doe up to the bridge in order to get him into the Ambulance.<p>

"You three head back to hospital, we'll meet you there" Graham stated giving us leave to head back to the hospital.

"Do you think he'll make it?"

I looked from Henry to Emma at the boy's fearful question. "Of course he will kid"

Emma smiled wearily and nodded. "I'm sure he will Henry"

The path cleared to the hospital car park after what only seemed like minutes. I glanced back at the forest and furrowed my brow; something had always felt strange about the forest like it was capable of screwing with the time around you while you were in there.

"Come on; let's go see if John Doe is ok"

I glanced up the road before looking to Gunner. "I need to get Gunner home but get Graham to give me a call and tell me how he is afterwards"

Emma nodded before steering Henry into the hospital.

I turned swinging back into Gunner's saddle and nudged him on, it would be a long ride back home from the hospital but cutting through the town would cut some time off the journey.

I glanced at the pawn store and smiled softly seeing Mr. Gold locking the doors, Gunner whickered softly stopping from the gentle pull on the reins. "Evening love"

"Good Evening Ms. Star," He stepped over placing a hand on Gunner's shoulder as I slipped down. "What are you doing out here tonight?"

"John Doe woke up apparently, managed to go walk about's in the forest"

Mr. Gold nodded lightly. "I take it you're heading home then?"

I nodded lightly leaning against Gunner's shoulder. "I was thinking maybe we could have dinner again sometime?"

Mr. Gold nodded lightly. "Tomorrow night at the Diner?" He queried. "It would be my shout"

I smiled softly and nodded. "Ok, tomorrow night"

"I will meet you there then dear"

I nodded lightly smiling softly before Gunner nudged between my shoulder blades forcing me to take a step to steady myself but also pushing me straight into Mr. Gold's arms. The stallion snorted nickering softly before shaking his head out and stamping a hoof, a soft laugh emitting through Mr. Gold's chest.

"It would seem as though Gunner is trying to tell us something"

"Yeah, he's good like that" I shot the stallion a light glare before feeling nerves flare up through my stomach as Mr. Gold place a hand lightly on my cheek, lips claiming mine in a sweet simple goodnight kiss.

"I will see you tomorrow Ms. Star"

I nodded, my cheeks burning slightly from the blush creeping across my skin. "Goodnight love"

"Goodnight dear"

I watched him slip into the old white Morgan before hoisting myself back into Gunner's saddle and watched him drive off before smiling softly and touching my lips. "Thank you Gunner," I murmured leaning down to hug the stallion. "But I think we need to get home now"

He snorted softly bobbing his head in a nod before picking up a lazy long strided walk before I had a chance to pick up the reins; he knew his bearings and his heading, his feed bucket and home.

* * *

><p>Another update soon!<p> 


	13. Anger and Pain

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's Characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own Storm and her alter ego as well as Striker and his alter ego and their story line. This has come from the haunted, depraved, tortured darkness that is my mind.

**Opera123:** I know, I'm going to go back and change it sooner or later, I honestly think it's a bad chap, need's to be screwed around with a bit but I was kind of sitting there going _my brain is melting out my ears_ while I was trying to write it.

**shippolove844:** I know and there's more to him and Ms. Star/Striker and the Thief than meets the eye.

**Hope and love:** More Gunner will come along, little bit in this chap too and even more chaps down the road including one dedicated purely to his alter ego, Striker, and The Thief.

**tigger64:** Bits and pieces will come along every now and then but there's more to them than first appears, that's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Anger and Pain<strong>

=Ms. Star's P.O.V=

I furrowed my brow lightly glancing at the clock above the diner counter as Ruby came back over with a bottle of whiskey.

"Date looks like he's a no show"

I nodded lightly idly playing with the star around my neck. "So it would seem"

"Purely out of curiosity," She grinned lightly. "Who were you meeting anyway?"

I stood downing my glass and pulled out a twenty handing it to her. "Mr. Gold" I stated before turning and heading out, I was put out that he'd stood me up, sore that he hadn't even bothered to ring me to tell me he wasn't going to make it._ He's going to have it coming to him when I get my damn hands on him._ I scowled softly brushing past Archie and Pongo as I headed towards my store, my crowning glory still parked outside.

I stalled with my keys in the door and looked towards the pawn store; I furrowed my brow slamming my door shut and locked it again quickly as I noticed the smashed window on the door. _What the hell's happened now? Lock himself out so he needed to smash a window?_ I glanced across the road before crossing over quickly and pushed open the door glancing around in the darkness.

I blinked a few times adjusting to the darkness before rushing in as I saw Mr. Gold laid out on the ground. "Jesus fuckin' Christ love, what have you done?" I murmured brushing back a few strands of his hair before I noticed the blood matting a portion of his hair. "Love, love wake up"

He groaned lowly as I shook him gently before yelping as he grabbed at my wrist and pinned me down against the floor with surprisingly quick ease. "Ms. Star?"

I nodded quickly. "Yeah it's me now can you let go of my wrist? It's starting to hurt"

He released my wrist and settled back with a soft groan against the glass display case counter beside us, his hand going up to his bleeding temple. "What happened?" He asked looking to the few droplets of blood on his finger.

"No idea but I just got here" I murmured sitting up slowly rubbing at my wrist.

His eyes darted quickly from his hand to the wall behind the counter, the largest painting that hung there had been pulled from the wall, the safe embedded in the wall was open baring its contents to the store. "Damn, she must have taken it" He scowled at the safe.

"Pardon? Who must have taken what?"

"Ashley Boyd"

I mouthed and 'Oh' before standing and holding out my hand to help him up.

"I don't require help Ms. Star"

I flinched lightly at his snappy tone as he hauled himself to his feet with the aid of his counter and staggered towards the safe rifling through it quickly. "So what'd she take?"

"Documents of great importance"

I stepped around the counter and peered into the safe. "Well she can't have gone too far could she?"

He scowled again glaring at the safe in disgust before slamming it shut, the keys rattling in the lock as he did. "I need to find her and get those documents back" He snapped.

"In the morning, you need to get your head checked out or at the very least let _me_ clean it up" I went to place a hand on his shoulder only for him to bat it away.

"Don't touch me," He snapped angrily grabbing a medical kit from under the counter. "I don't require your help; I thought I made it quite clear"

I scowled softly shaking my head lightly before turning and striding out of the shop, if he wanted to be an ass I was going to let him but I wasn't going to stand by while he had a hissy fit like a child over a few stolen pieces of paper.

I slammed my car door shut and quickly flicked the headlights on before pulling a U-turn and heading down the road towards home. I had no intention of sticking around and waiting for him to calm down.

* * *

><p>I reached home and pulled in slamming the door shut as I slipped out of my F1 before locking it and leaning against it sighing heavily, I was hungry, tired and<em> more<em> than wanting to get drunk after stopping at the liquor store. I sighed again letting my shoulders sag as I turned and looked at Gunner, his head hanging over the fence as he snorted and whickered softly. "I'll put your cover on in a minute handsome" I murmured as I placed my black bag of whiskey and bourbon down on the small table on the deck before heading to the stable to grab his cover.

I slung the cover over his back and fixed it into place before checking it over once again and gave the stallion a soft kiss on the nose. "At least you don't get all pissed off at me when you're injured, you just turn into a big baby" I teased softly before smiling and patting his neck as he nudged my stomach.

I headed inside grabbing my bag of alcohol along the way and glided into the house grinning softly heading towards the kitchen as I kicked my shoes off and nudged the door shut with my hip. I pulled a glass from the cabinet and headed towards the lounge, bottle of whiskey in hand as I hit play on whatever was in the stereo and opened up the doors taking a seat on one of the loungers on the deck before pouring out a drink.

I leant back relaxing against the chair closing my eyes briefly letting the drink and music flow through me before sighing heavily. I'd never realized just how big, empty and quiet my home, my paradise, my haven was until I had no one here.

I felt the sharp bite of loneliness tear into my chest before sighing and flicking my eyes open quelling the pain briefly for a moment as it tried to flare and twist through my chest. I sighed softly and shook my head finishing my drink before standing and heading towards Gunner's paddock. "I'm turning in for the night gorgeous, sleep well my handsome steed" I murmured leaning over the fence and hugging Gunner's face before heading inside and closing up the house.

I was mental and physically tired as I hit the pillows, Mr. Gold was a hard man to like at the best of time but once you actually got to know him and his quirks then it came quite easily but I couldn't deny that it had hurt being turned away like I had.

I growled lowly stretching out on the king sized bed before closing my eyes in some half ditched attempt to find sleep and hope in the morning everything would be fine and that this was all just a bad dream.

* * *

><p>=Mr. Gold's P.O.V=<p>

I settled at the counter of the store, I felt a bite of guilt at turning away Ms. Star as I had but right now it had to be done, even if I had promised myself I would never do it if my little Songbird ever found her way back to me.

I sighed cataloging just what had been taken from the safe, the money I could live without but the contracts, the contracts I couldn't. I looked towards the broken window, my mind drifting as I began to think of my little Thief, the one who had made me open my eyes and open my mind to the world and see just how big and wondrous it could be.

_Storm grinned lightly at me from her spot beside me, it was a night filled with stars dotting the inky night sky._

"_You're thinking about something dearie"_

_She smiled lopsidedly and nodded. "Of course I am, I'm __**always **__thinking of something, right now it's how Striker and I are going to survive the upcoming winter, I haven't exactly got enough coin to stay in that inn any longer and I sure as hell don't want to work for the slimey innkeeper, every time I turn my back I can feel that lecherous leer on my backside"_

"_Well what are you going to do about it dearie? Winter's just around the corner and a bad one by the sounds of those little farmers in the market" I sneered lightly._

_She laughed softly shaking her head. "It's not the cold I'm worried about Rumpel, that I can stand with ease it's the food and water," She sighed softly, eyes wandering over the town square before us. "Animals are in for their long winter sleeps and the waterways are mostly all frozen and I __**need**__ to spend my coin on that shitty little room and a stall for Striker," She shook her head lightly. "The outlands are looking pretty inviting again, plenty of shelter and plenty of plants and small animals to eat"_

_I growled softly, the cart we were sitting on rocked slightly in the breeze that swept through. "I'm not damn well letting you go out there again dearie, last time you decided to wander out there you were gone for ten years"_

_She smiled warmly, a smile that she very rarely ever used, one that reached up to her fiery red irises. "If I managed to survive ten years I think I can survive one more winter out there"_

"_I bloody well couldn't" I grumbled lowly to myself._

"_What was that?" She grinned softly._

"_Nothing dearie, nothing"_

_She laughed softly, she knew exactly what I'd said but just decided to playfully torture me with the fact she knew it instead. "Don't worry love, there's only one man allowed in my bed but he refuses to tear down the walls he built around his heart," She ran a hand through my hair smiling softly before standing."He refuses to belief he could possibly be loved and refuses to open his eyes and mind to the world around him" She grinned walking backwards away from me, eyes resting on mine._

"_He must live a very dull life then"_

"_He must, mustn't he?" She grinned brightly. "Perhaps if he stopped trying to convince himself there was no happiness for him he would see what's right in front of him waiting for him," Sadness flickered through her smile, her irises darkening slightly. "Tell me Rumpelstiltskin," She continued to walk backwards, the distance increasing between us with every step. "__**Do you **__live a dull life?" She turned on the heel of her boots and headed in the direction of the inn._

I snapped from the memory, the pain radiating in my chest. I'd opened my heart once and it and served as a hard reminder that all love could do was burn but what we had, what Storm and I had shared in all those nights together was something different, something strong and something foreign to both of us, a bond that transcended through time and through this curse, it must have for her to have been drawn back to me like she had been.

"Oh my little Songbird, what I wouldn't give to have not screwed this all up yet again," I sighed softly brushing back the strands of hair and looked towards the saddle and bridle still proudly displayed to the right hand side of the shop. "If anything would help her regain those memories it would be those," I nodded lightly confirming the idea and looked to the contracts in my hands. "I'll deal with that after I find Miss Swan" I murmured standing and grabbing my cane before heading out.

* * *

><p>More to come soon, busy with artwork for all my stories right now, so as soon as I have some done for this series I'll post it up on my DA account.<p> 


	14. Apologies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's Characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own Storm and her alter ego as well as Striker and his alter ego and their story line. This has come from the haunted, depraved, tortured darkness that is my mind.

**Opera123:** Aw thank you, I enjoy tossing back and forth between the worlds too, it's fun to let my imagination run rampant and cause some gratuitous chaos for a bit.

**tigger64:** Thank you, even more sides of him and Rumpel to come.

**shippolove844:** Glad to here it. You might like this one even more ;P

**Black Beloved:** Thank you.

**Hope and love:** Update is here.

**Nelle07:** Glad you found it, the more people that read the more encouraging it is to write more. More updates will be up soon.

_**WARNING:**_ There are adult scenes below, if you do not wish to read them I would suggest skipping the part in _Italics_ and I certainly do not wish to hear about it if it offends you, keep that to yourself unless you have something _constructive_ to say about it that will help me further my writing.

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies<strong>

=Ms. Star's P.O.V=

I glanced around the shop and sighed softly, pain shot through my temple from the headache beginning to come on again, my vision wavering slightly as I straightened up.

I looked towards the window, eyes moving slowly towards the pawn store before looking away. I sighed softly turning and grabbing my water bottle off the edge of the counter before fishing out my pain medication from under the counter before washing a few down with my water.

I rubbed at the ache in my throbbing temple before turning the soft music down again. I groaned lowly clutching at the counter as another sharp stab of pain seared through my head. _I should really go see Doctor Whale or something about this._ I sighed softly. _But then if I tell him he'll have me in weekly session with Archie or worse._ I groaned again before flicking my music off completely which only served to increase the pain in my skull.

I shut my eyes clutching the edge of the counter massaging my temples lightly before feeling a nauseous wave wash over me, black spots dancing around the edges of my vision and mind before slowly taking over leaving me weak and in darkness.

I felt the ground as I hit it but couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, my mind slowly shutting off as I slipped into darkness.

* * *

><p>=Mr. Gold's P.O.V=<p>

I glanced out the window and across the street before sighing softly, fingers tracing a star into the dust on the pane of glass before I wiped it away slowly. _I should go see how she is._ I watched the store across the street silently for a moment before turning back to my own store.

I had promised myself the first year the curse had been in effect that I would find a way to make her mine again, even if it took a lifetime and half I would find some way to bring her back, my little thief, my little songbird.

I sighed softly, what I wouldn't give to hear her singing again but she refused to, ever since that day all those years ago. I glared lightly at the sword mounted on the wall, it was still dusted with dried blood but the way she'd wielded it, young and strong and full of hate and anger, the memory was and forever would be burned into my mind.

I took in the sword, leather bound handle with a straight heavy steel blade, a deep rich blue tassel hanging from the end. I reached out touching the tassel fondly, a small smile slipping to my lips; she'd been so full of fire when she'd wielded that sword.

I looked towards Ms. Star's store again before looking towards the saddle and bridle. I took them off the stand they were sitting on and wiped carefully at the crystal's decorating the bridle before wrapping it and placing it into a box before wrapping the saddle and placing it in the same box, I could deliver everything to her once my business had been dealt with and I had my contract back and then I could truly apologize for the way I'd treated her.

I looked towards Ms. Star's store again before sighing and leaning onto my cane, I had to at least see the damage I'd done and how hard it would be to fix, I could only _assume_ it would take more than dinner, drinks and a kiss to put things right, it had never worked before, I wouldn't think it would work now either.

I slowly made my way to the door and glanced up the main road before crossing over and heading into the store, I furrowed my brow lightly, the store was completely silent, no music what so ever played through the store. "Ms. Star?"

I glanced around and furrowed my brow; she would have never left her store unattended. I looked towards the backroom before turning towards the drum sets set up to the left of the counter. "Ms. Star? I need to talk to you"

I turned towards the end of the counter to head into the backroom before coming across the woman I'd been searching for. I knelt down rolling her over carefully, a deep gash running across her forehead. "Ms. Star?" I pressed my fingers against her throat and sighed softly before standing and grabbing the phone from the counter and dialing for an ambulance. "Hold on dearie, hold on" I murmured waiting for someone to pick up.

* * *

><p>=Ms. Star'sStorm's P.O.V=

_I sighed softly turning away from the door pulling it shut and heading back towards Rumpelstiltskin who was busy playing with the straw pile he was sitting on. "We're not going anywhere; the rain's not going to ease anytime soon"_

"_Pity," He murmured not bothering to look up. "I would much prefer my own bed than this" He looked disgusted at the straw he was playing with before dropping it back to the pile beneath him._

"_Yeah well make do with what you've got," I stated. "It's what I've always done" I turned to Striker and began to unbuckle his saddle and bridle before sliding them off and leaving them hanging over the side of one of the stalls before shutting him away safely in one of the stalls._

"_What are you doing dearie?"_

_I glanced over my shoulder at Rumpelstiltskin. "Finding a blanket because it's going to get damn cold in here"_

_He shook his head lightly lounging back in the straw as I searched for a halfway decent blanket before returning empty handed. _

"_You'd think in a stable there'd be as least one blanket" I groused softly sitting on a nearby hay bale with my cheek resting on my fist and elbow resting on my knee, silence had never been my friend, it had always taunted and tormented me and right now even the short silence between us was killing me slowly._

_A cold wind whipped through the cracks throughout the stable, a chill setting into my flesh and bones as the rain began to beat harder on the ground and roof. I blinked and looked up before scowling softly at the roof that had begun to leak above my head, droplets of rain slowly dripping down onto me._

_I stood shifting spots and laid down in the pile of straw wrapping my hooded cape tighter around me before sighing heavily, my hairs standing on end at the chill wrapping around me. I jumped at the sudden light ghosting warmth of my cheek and brought my eyes up to Rumpelstiltskin's as his fingers lightly ran over my cheeks, nails scraping lightly against my skin. "Do this to a lot of women do you?" I queried yawning loudly, the cold finally getting to me making me sleepy._

"_Only the pretty one's dearie"_

_I snorted softly closing my eyes and savoring the warm almost calming touch. "Must have gotten me mixed up with someone else then," I murmured. "Nothing pretty about me" I clutched the cape tighter around me as sleep beckoned me._

"_I beg to differ my little thief, you're pretty on your own terms," His breath ghosted over the side of my face heating it slightly. "You're __**unique**__," The word was whispered against my ear, lips just brushing over the very edge of my ear. "You're something completely __**different**__ from everyone else," He let out a soft insane giggle. "And that __**intrigues**__ me dearie, it __**excites**__ me"_

_My eyes shot open as his lips landed on mine, one hand wrapped around one of my wrists, the other running slowly through my hair relaxing me more than anything, the coldness disappearing at the proximity of his body to mine._

_I moaned softly arching lightly as his fingers slowly ran down from my hair over my shoulder and down my arm before resting on my hip. _I damn well know I'm going to live to regret this but damn it all I don't care right now_. I shifted tugging at the lace holding my cape around my neck and whimpered inaudibly at the cold._

"_Now, now dearie, no need to rush things" He murmured grinning and shifted his hand slowly tugging my shirt free from my pants, fingers resting lightly against the skin stretching across the side of my torso._

_I moaned softly shifting to lay out flat, Rumpel moving over the top of me, his fingers running over the long line of scarred stitches below my ribs, I remembered all too well where I'd gained that scar._

"_So, so flawed dearie, so many scars but oh so perfect"_

_I shuddered at the cold wind as it swept over my bare torso. "They make me unique; if you don't like them don't look at them" I growled softly pushing his jacket off leaving it to fall to the ground before tackling the task of getting his vest and shirt off._

"_You're in a hurry dearie," His hands closed around mine. "Don't know why, we've got all night"_

_I glared lightly at him, his calloused fingers slowly stroking down my torso and over each of my scars. "Anyone tell you, you pick the worst times to talk too much?" I queried in a light growl before finally freeing him of his infernal vest and shirt before dumping them with the jacket._

_I took in his torso and chest; small scars littered his chest and a few long, deeper ones in between them. I slowly ran my fingers over his scars and brought my eyes to his. "Looks like you've been in a battle or two"_

"_So have you dearie" He pushed my shirt away and cast it behind him into the steadily growing pile of clothing._

_I grinned softly. "I've been in more than a few battles love" I stated running my hands up over his shoulders feeling the muscles twitch underneath my fingertips._

_I shifted my eyes to the window off to the side as lightning lit up the skies illuminating the inside of the stables as a gust of wind killed the oil lamp pitching us into darkness. My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness before I found insane hazel irises swirling with dashes of emerald and flecks of gold through them staring into mine._

_I dug my nails in slightly to his shoulders as a hand ran over my breast before ever so slowly heading down towards my pants. I tensed slightly as his fingers tugged at the laces keeping my pants shut before attempting to kick off my boots._

_It didn't take long until both our clothing was kicked off and in the pile, his fingers greedily running over every inch of skin he could touch as our lips met in a needy lusting kiss._

_I arched moaning and digging my fingers into Rumpel's shoulders as he thrust into me, bodies joining at the hips as he let out a soft groan into the crook of my neck before drawing his hips away and thrusting forward again._

_I moaned softly drawing my nails down his back and tipped my head back as his speed increased, body pressed against my chasing away the cold as heat rolled off him soaking through my flesh into my bones._

_I gasped softly, sweat beading on my skin from the heat between us, pleasure arching up through my torso to steal the breath from my lungs as I felt my release get ever closer, that breaking point coming just within my grasp._

_I let out a cry into Rumpel's shoulder, nails leaving bloody welts down his back as he thrust into me, an arm tucked under my waist holding me close as a cry left his own lips, our releases following one after the other, dark spots around the sides of my vision as he emptied himself into me, teeth tearing into my shoulder leaving a bloody wet bite._

_I exhaled slowly as he carefully laid down beside me in the straw, eyes shut behind his eyelids, fingers wrapped lightly around my wrist._

I woke with a start, pain blazing through my head and through my body before my vision finally straightened out enough allowing me to look around the room I was in.

"About time you woke dearie"

I felt my cheeks flush and immediately looked away from Mr. Gold, the memory or dream or whatever it was still playing through my mind. I couldn't deny that both Mr. Gold and the man in those memories or dreams, those _flashes,_ looked the same in some small way. "What're you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to wake"

I shook my head lightly. "People will start talking," I murmured softly. "You'll lose that scary edge" I laughed softly.

"I'm sure that won't matter, I still own the town," He reached out placing a hand over mine. "Now look over here," He gripped my chin lightly turning my face back towards his. "That's better," He smiled softly running his thumb down my cheek. "Now what happened?"

"Headache," I stated wincing as I straightened up as I sat up in the bed. "I guess I passed out..." I hesitated, I wanted to tell him about the flashes I saw but the last thing I needed to do was have him thinking I'm crazy.

"What is it?"

"Nothing love, nothing" I shook my head lightly before feeling sleep tug at the corners of my brain.

"I have a question," His eyes moving to his one wrapped around mine. "What's your name? Your first name"

I glanced up at him and furrowed my brow lightly. "Theresa, why?"

"Theresa," He murmured testing the name on his tongue before brushing back a strand of my hair. "It suits you" He murmured before standing. "I'll come back in a little while, get some rest"

I nodded lightly watching him leave before settling down to get some more sleep.

* * *

><p>Alrighty, since it's my birthday today I decided I wanted to update everything, slow interwebs be damned you will not stop me, I am also going to start posting my Walking Dead fic today since I've fucked around with it enough and tweaked the first few chaps as best as I can but more of my fics will have to wait until my interwebs goes back up to full force on the 20th21st. I'll also be posting some artwork up soon as soon as I get it finished and as soon as it's finished you'll all know.


	15. Coincidence of Not

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's Characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own Storm and her alter ego as well as Striker and his alter ego and their story line. This has come from the haunted, depraved, tortured darkness that is my mind.

**Savysnape7:** Thank you and I'm glad you liked the chap.

**Nelle07:** Glad you liked it and I really couldn't see it working any other way. My Walking Dead fic is **Odyssey into Hell** if you're interested, the first two chaps are up already.

**shippolove844:** Well who doesn't love a bit of naught fun in the hay with Rumpel?

**kurounue13:** The update is here have no fear another will be along shortly.

* * *

><p><strong>Coincidence or Not?<strong>

=Ms. Star's P.O.V=

I yawned softly stretching and cursed softly as my head began to throb slightly, the fresh stitches across my forehead aching dully to remind me of how I'd managed to smash my head against the end of the counter on my way down when I'd blacked out.

I glanced up and smiled towards the blonde who'd just stepped in. "Morning Miss Swan," I placed the tuner down beside me and put the violin back into its case. "What can I do for you today?"

She smiled and grimaced slightly at the stitches. "I heard what happened, feeling alright?"

"Not so flash hot but I'll get better," I grinned softly shaking the bottle filled with my pain medication. "Plenty of pills to numb the pain"

She laughed softly. "Mind if I pop a few? Dealing with Regina is doing my head in"

I chuckled lightly and grinned. "She can be hard to deal with can't she?"

Emma nodded lightly. "I heard you like to get under her skin"

"Me?" I feigned ignorance. "Wherever did you hear _that_ vicious little rumour?" I threw her a lopsided grin. "Even if it _is_ true"

"Oh you know here and there, Ruby mostly"

"Ah! The great skinny red source of gossip," I grinned and shrugged lightly. "Not like there's much else to do in this town"

"Can I ask you a quick question?"

I gave a light nod. "No question's ever quick but fire away"

She gave a bright smile. "I know but has anything weird ever happened to you when you've tried to leave Storybrooke?"

"You been thinking about Henry's _'no one can leave Storybrooke'_ thing?"

She nodded lightly. "It just seems strange, I mean a wolf ran out in front of me not that the Sheriff or anyone else will believe me"

"A wolf? He usually hangs out around the forest not in the middle of the road"

"So you know about it too huh?"

I nodded lightly. "I've seen him a few times in the back paddocks but as for strange things happening I've had a few since I've been here"

"Like what?"

"Well I wanted to start riding in shows but after car troubles three times by the bridge I kinda figured it would just be better to stay home"

"Car troubles? Like what? Spinning out of control?"

"No, haven't had that yet but the first time I tried to go out I got a flat on my trailer on the bridge, the second time the engine just stopped cold and the last time I could swear a deer ran out in front of me," I shrugged lightly. "I nearly ran myself off the bridge with that one"

She winced slightly. "That must have been a fun one to explain"

"Oh shit yeah, Regina assumed I had a concussion since we supposedly don't have deer around here but just because you can't see 'em doesn't mean they're not there"

Emma gave a light nod before we both looked towards the front door.

"I don't mean to interrupt ladies but its Wednesday," Mr. Gold stated leaning onto his cane in the doorway. "I've come for this week's rent Ms. Star"

I cursed softly. "Sorry love must have slipped my mind" I murmured opening the till and fishing out the envelope from the back of the drawer.

"I think you can be forgiven after what happened yesterday Ms. Star," He motioned towards the cut on my head. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better, thank you"

He gave a nod taking the envelope and tucking it into the pocket just inside his suit jacket. "Thank you Ms. Star," He nodded towards Emma. "Miss Swan" He turned walking out before heading down the street.

I turned hearing a soft chuckle and furrowed my brow lightly.

"So what Ruby said _is_ true"

"Oh god," I groaned softly hiding my face. "I _hate_ to think what she's been saying about me now" I murmured before sighing heavily into my hands.

"That you and Mr. Gold have been having dates"

I rolled my eyes lightly. "I wouldn't exactly call them _dates_; I mean we have dinner and the odd drink but no actual _date_ as such"

She laughed softly. "Sure, sure," She looked towards the stained glass star above the door. "That's gorgeous, did you make that?"

I grinned softly shaking my head. "No it was a gift actually"

"From who?"

"Mr. Gold"

She smiled brightly laughing. "Alright, alright, I'm not going to say anything about that but I need to go anyway, I have some stuff to do"

I nodded lightly watching her leave before looking towards the brilliant yellow light left on the floor by the sun shining through the stained glass of the star, the memory of when I'd gotten it coming to my forethought's.

_I sighed softly sweeping up the shattered remains of the front door into the dustpan, the storm the night before had managed to shatter the glass panel in the centre of the door._

"_Ms. Star?"_

_I stood quickly and turned around. "Mr. Gold," I looked to the front door smiling sheepishly. "I'll have it fixed by closing, the storm managed to blow out the glass"_

_He surveyed the damage before shaking his head lightly. "No need to worry dear, you can't control the weather," He chuckled softly, a rare thing just as was his smile. "Don't worry about fixing it, I'll send someone round to fix it all up, why don't you go grab a long breakfast and I'll come and get you when it's done"_

_I felt speechless for a moment; I'd __**never**__ seen him be this nice to anyone before. "I... thank you Mr. Gold"_

"_Not to worry dear now run along"_

_I wrapped the shards of glass in newspaper before throwing them away and headed out towards the diner to get some breakfast._

I stirred from my memories, a smile winding its way to my lips as I began to idly spin the star on my necklace around.

_I blinked looking up at the door. _Damn I knew he was going to fix it but hell, the **entire** door has been replaced, frame too._ I ran my fingers over the smooth wood finish that matched the rest of the frame before reaching up to touch the window with the stained glass star that had been installed above the door, a soft smile slipped to my lips. "Perhaps you're not so bad after all Mr. Gold" I murmured softly._

"_Glad you think so Ms. Star"_

_I turned quickly and smiled brightly. "Thank you for having it replaced, how much do I owe you?"_

_He shook his head lightly. "There's no need," He motioned to the window above the door. "Think of it as a gift," He leant onto his cane breaking a very rare smile. "For your namesake really"_

"_Well thank you, it's truly is lovely"_

_He tensed slightly and gave a stiff nod. "Good day Ms. Star"_

"_Good day Mr. Gold" I watched him leave back to his own store with a sly smile on my lips before shaking my head slightly and looking towards the window again and heading back inside, today was going to be a good day after all._

I let my eyes wander from the stained glass star over to the Pawn Store before smiling lightly and shaking my head and turning back to my task of tuning Paige's violin.

* * *

><p>Short chap I know but the next one will be much better, I promise it will be much, much better.<p> 


	16. Scars

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's Characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own Storm and her alter ego as well as Striker and his alter ego and their story line. This has come from the haunted, depraved, tortured darkness that is my mind.

**Opera123:** Aw thank you, I try my hardest.

**mrs. Sora-sparrow:** Thank you.

**shippolove844:** Totally, couldn't agree more.

**Hope and love:** Update is here and another will be along soon.

**lily1234:** Thank you and another update will be along shortly.

* * *

><p><strong>Scars<strong>

=Ms. Star's P.O.V=

I gave a soft smile to Mr. Gold as he entered the store, a cardboard tray with two drinks in it in one hand. "Morning love"

"Good morning," He placed the drinks down on the counter. "I thought you might want a drink," He motioned to the two cups and pulled one free. "It's coffee, black, no sugar"

I grinned lightly. "If you know how I like my coffee then you know me far too well"

He smiled leaning against the counter slightly. "I was thinking maybe we could get dinner again," He took a drink from his cup. "To make up for what happened the other day"

I nodded lightly. "Sure, when?"

"Tomorrow night?"

I nodded lightly. "Alright, where are we going to go?"

"Come to the store and we'll go from there"

I nodded lightly. "So are jeans and a shirt going to cut it or do you want me to actually dress up?"

His lips quirked slightly in smirk. "Jeans and a shirt will be fine"

I grinned. "Alright then," I took a drink from my cup. "I'll come see you later?"

He nodded lightly leaning over the counter pressing a kiss to my lips before slowly pulling away. "Enjoy the rest of the day _Theresa_"

I couldn't help but grin brightly as he turned and left.

* * *

><p>I hummed softly, my mind beginning to ache dully. I had come to the conclusion every time one of these headaches came on I would retrieve some small scrap of a memory or a vision or whatever the hell is was that I kept having, it was damn annoying and beyond confusing, it was like random pieces of a puzzle and so far none of them seemed to fit together quite right other than this man, Rumpelstiltskin, seemed to be a someone important.<p>

I exhaled sharply gripping the edge of the counter and dropping to my knees before a blinding flash of pain turned my vision white. I gripped at my chest, a tearing pain slicing through it leaving my short of breath and with vision's dancing before my eyes, this time though, this time it was different, just like the last time, this time I was seeing through another's eyes.

_I looked around; a chilling wind howled through the burnt decaying trees of the dead forest, I shivered as the cold seeped through every inch of my exposed skin, dagger at the ready to take on whatever decided to attack me._

_I looked around slowly before spinning the dagger in hand, it was a damn good dagger, strong sharp blade longer than most with a long thin blade with a deadly sharp point with a decent sized handle wrapped in well worn leather, decorating the end was a deep red tassel, something I'd knotted to the end after I'd first bought it._

_I gripped the dagger tighter and turned running towards the cry of help before coming face to face a man on his back, a wolf trying to tear at his throat. I moved quickly delivering a hefty kick to the rabid animal's ribs knocking it sideways before sinking my blade into his chest. "Are you alright?"_

"_Fine," He took my hand hauling himself up before dusting himself off. "I... uh... thank you"_

_I nodded lightly gripping the dagger again as another vicious snarl echoed around us, several others following suit. I managed to push him away a few steps as one of the wolves charged and leapt, its claws tearing through my shirt and leaving a deep bleeding wound across the skin underneath._

_I fell back biting through the pain, eyes tearing slightly as pain and adrenaline raced through my veins kicking my survival instincts into high gear. I twisted grabbing the blade that had been knocked from my hand and swung blindly at the wolf catching its throat._

_I panted softly dropping onto one knee, pain searing across my chest, the deep bloody wound stinging as sweat rolled into the fresh wound, I cringed as I stood, the broken skin tearing even more at my movements._

_I turned towards the sound of running footsteps and blinked slowly taking in the four other people that had now joined us, my eyes widening as I took then in before dropping my head immediately as it sunk in who they were._

"_Child do not look away, we are grateful you came to aid when you did"_

_I looked up as one of the women cupped my chin bringing it up slowly, my chest heaving from the exertion, pain and from each expansion and contraction of my lungs. "The outlands are a dangerous place," I touched the bleeding wound of my chest wincing slightly. "I should know"_

"_I think for her service's she deserves a gift"_

_I moved my eyes from the brunette to the blonde who had spoken. "A gift?"_

_She nodded as did the red head. "What kind of gift?"_

"_I think we all know what kind of gift this young one deserves"_

_I shifted slightly moving my eyes over to the tallest male, his grey eyes settling on mine as I swallowed roughly before the brunette before me moved away to rejoin her group. I watched them curiously as made a circle, hand clasped together in front of them in a sort of praying like motion, I suddenly felt nervous, I had no idea what to expect to come from this._

I stood slowly looking to my hand; it was coated in thick red blood, _my_ thick red blood. I swallowed harshly rushing to the bathroom before stalling in the doorway, the mirror reflecting exactly what I feared.

I reached up touching the wound watching my mirrored reflection do the same, the spot was numb I couldn't feel a thing through that piece of my chest. _What the hell just happened?_ I looked down at the blood dripping from my hands to leave small droplets on the floor; it was almost unreal, like it wasn't even my blood.

I looked slowly towards the mirror again before stepping towards it and reached out placing a bloody wet hand on the cool glass; I shook my head lightly and quickly washed my hands, my tank top was stained with blood, the deep gash still bleeding. I ran my finger carefully along the new wound, it started in the middle of my left shoulder running horizontally across my chest dipping down to my breast before stopping in the middle of my chest, the area around the wound puffy and red as it began to swell slightly.

I washed most of the blood away and wiped the mirror clean before giving another hesitant glance into the mirror, I almost choked and gingerly touched the wound as it began to scar, a deep jagged scar replacing the bloody wet wound right before my eyes.

I stepped back from the mirror hazarding a glance at my chest before turning and grabbing my hoodie as I passed by the small office. I fished out my keys quickly placing the money from the till into the safe and started out the door keeping my hoodie clutched tight as I locked the front door and headed for my F1. I needed to go home, I needed a stiff drink and to think about everything that had just happened; I stalled as I settled in the driver's seat before looking down the main street. _I need to read that bloody book._

* * *

><p>Another update will be along shortly, just having writing and technical issues at the moment. I've even got my shit together and started doing some art so that will be up soon on my DA account.<p> 


	17. Considerations

******Disclaimer:****** I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's Characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own Storm and her alter ego as well as Striker and his alter ego and their story line. This has come from the haunted, depraved, tortured darkness that is my mind.

**Opera123:** Aw, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, thank you.

**tigger64:** Hmm... Yes, I honestly had no intention of writing it like that as for their date lets see where it goes shall we?

**shippoove828:** Pics may take a while longer, my muse for them seems to have run away =(

**Awesome Fat Kitty:** Thank you! Exactly what I was looking for, I didn't realize I'd repeated myself so much until I actually went back and read it properly, busy working on a rewrite for it now.

* * *

><p><strong>Considerations<strong>

=Mr. Gold's P.O.V=

I looked to Theresa as I placed my rook down taking one of her knight's in the process, this was our third game of Chess and so far I'd won each game, something was off, she wasn't concentrating, there was a look in her eyes that said she was focused on something else other than the game at hand. "You look troubled dear"

She looked up giving a soft _'Hmm'_ as she placed her queen down taking my rook. "I'm fine"

"Obviously you're not," I stated checking her king with a bishop. "You're not concentrating at all"

She moved her king out of the check sacrificing a rook to me in the process before shifting her queen to check my king. "It's nothing," She murmured, cheek resting on her fist as she watched me move my king out of check. "Really, I'm fine" She moved her queen taking my last bishop.

"I won't take no for an answer dear," I moved one of my pawns and took her queen before reaching over the board and tipping her chin up, her eyes were tired, a dullness behind them and an inkling of confusion. "Now tell me what's wrong"

She shook her head moving her king and sacrificing a pawn to my rook. "You'd think me crazy if I told you love"

"It honestly can't be any crazier than some of the things that go on around here"

She looked up, her last rook poised above the board, a contemplating look in her eyes before she placed it down. "Check mate"

I looked down to the board and nodded. "Well played"

She nodded before stretching slightly as she shifted, spine popping as she began to reset the board, the bell in the front of the shop tinkling as the front door opened.

"I'll be right back"

She gave a nod resuming her position from before with her cheek resting on her fist as she continued to place the pieces back on the board.

I stepped into the front of the shop and stepped behind the counter looking at David Nolan as he peered at the mobile of small glass unicorns that was hanging over the second counter. "Charming"

He looked up as if he'd been caught red handed doing something wrong. "I'm sorry?"

"The mobile, isn't it Charming?" He moved towards the counter where I was stood. "Exquisitely designed, masterfully crafted, I could get it down if you like"

"No, no," He shook his head lightly looking to the map in his hand. "No I mean it's... it's very nice but I'm actually looking for the toll bridge, the mayor said there was a fork in the road by your shop, but..." He trailed off shaking his head lightly.

_So she sent him this way did she?_ I glanced towards the back room before looking back at him. "It seems Ms. Mills had led you astray"

He gave a soft laugh. "Yeah, you'd think the mayor would know her own town"

"One would think," I looked to the map and then back at him. "Out of the door, turn right, two blocks, you'll find the trail, can't miss it"

"Thank you" He turned quickly rushing towards the door before stopping and staring at the dusty old windmill beside the door.

I watched curiously, I was interested to see where this would go. "See something you like?"

"Where did you get that?" He motioned to the windmill walking towards it slowly.

"That old thing? It's been gathering dusty for... forever"

He stepped towards it slowly before pushing the faded red blades making them spin. "I think..." He trailed off slightly. "This belonged to me"

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked, watching him watch the blades spin, a smirk beginning to creep to my lips.

"Yes" His answer was so soft I almost missed it. "I remember" He turned rushing out the door, the bell rattling as it slammed behind him.

I turned heading back to the backroom and looked to Theresa who was sitting with the black queen between her fingers, eyes fixated on it. "Who was it?" She murmured lowly, eyes never moving from the chess piece in her hand.

"David Nolan, he needed directions" I stated as I sat down opposite her again.

She nodded lightly transfixed almost on the piece between her fingers. "I think I'm seeing things," She stated. "Or going insane, I'm not quite sure which it is yet, possibly both... probably both"

I felt a wave of confusion. "_'Seeing things'_?" I needed clarification.

She nodded narrowing her eyes lightly at the black queen, a glimmer of hate in her eyes. "Those headaches I keep having..." She twisted the piece around. "I keep having visions with them, it's a split second of blinding pain and in that second I have a vision, a... a memory," She glared again at the queen. "They're all fragments, pieces of a larger puzzle that I haven't pieced together yet but there's always different people, different places but always the same woman," She sighed placing the queen back down on its square. "Hell I've seen a horse that looks like my Gunner only his eyes... his eyes are a blood red, a fiery type of red like _hers_ like that woman I always see," She shifted uncomfortably in her seat before swallowing roughly. "I had one yesterday, it's the reason I packed up early," She shifted unzipping her hoodie and sliding it from her shoulders, across her chest was a deep pronounced jagged scar. "I remembered that woman getting this scar and it appeared, bleeding wet on my chest," A look of fear crossed her eyes. "I... I watched it heal right before my eyes in the mirror, love, I _watched_ it heal as if it had always been there, as if it was _supposed_ to be there," She clutched at the hoodie in her lap. "Every time I have one of these, these _flashes_ I can't help but think perhaps Henry's right, maybe his book _is_ truth and not just fairy tales..." She paused groaning and put her head in her hands. "See and now I sound crazy," She murmured lowly shaking her head, heels of her palms pressed against her eyes. "I can't help it though, it's stupid little things that trigger it sometimes, like the other morning when I burnt my hand, I had one of the flashes after you called me your _Songbird_," She groaned lowly massaging her temples. "See there's a man, always decked out in the finest of leather, an odd man, strange but in the kind of way I find actually quite attractive," Her cheeks flushed slightly. "He referred to the woman as _his Songbird_," She rubbed at her eyes. "And if you go by Henry's book, the woman, the one with the red eyes, she's the Thief," Her fingers idly moved to the star around her neck. "And the more I think about it the more I see things we have in common," She sighed softly. "According to the book she stole a star from the night sky," She dangled the pendant out from her chest as she leant forward not only giving me a good shot of the pendant but down the low cut tank top she was wearing too. "Had it fashioned into a necklace just like this one so she could keep it on her at all times"

I nodded lowly, I knew the tale, I knew far too well, I'd been there, oh yes I'd been there, in the shadows of the filthy little pub when my dear little thief had come back to the boasting idiot who'd claimed it couldn't be done, I still remembered the look on his face, the absolute shock she'd managed to reach the stars and find the brightest one of the lot, I even remembered trying to trade things for it but she never let it go, the only time she ever had was for me to fashion it into the necklace she wore, the one she never took off.

I could still remember her swearing she'd never trade it or her stallion for anything, she didn't want what I could offer, she didn't want magic, something she proved time and time again without fault, she wasn't as materialistic as everyone else, she didn't want riches, she didn't want a big castle or even to marry a prince or a king all she wanted was to roam, be allowed to be free never trapped by the confinements of society or trapped into a marriage to someone she didn't love.

I remembered when I first mocked her with true love, she'd scoffed and said she would never know true love because no one would ever love her, she'd said no man would ever take her as his wife because she was scarred, flawed, she was too strong and had yet to find her match.

I idly touched my lips staring at the chess board before me, I remembered the tingling of my magic slipping, leaving, something I'd only felt once before but that love had died and then my little thief had come back, scarred and even more flawed. Ten years was all it had taken for her to come back, ten years and she rode in one the back of a stallion as dark as the night, eyes a blazing bloody red to match her own, when I'd laid eyes upon her there was no doubt it was her, no doubt it was my little Songbird but when I'd first laid eyes upon her after so much time it surprised me how much she'd changed, her anger flared easily, body long since filled out into her womanly curves, the same body she could bend to her will when she fought, muscles hardened and trained, skin flawed with ten years worth of scars but most of all it was the look in her eyes, that haunting hardness that entered them at times that made me see she had indeed changed to some degree.

I looked up at Theresa, her eyes resting in a narrow glare at the black queen in her hand. _That's it, come back to me, remember all the things she made you forget, remember me, remember __**us**__._


	18. Infection

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's Characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own Storm and her alter ego as well as Striker and his alter ego and their story line. This has come from the haunted, depraved, tortured darkness that is my mind.

**tigger64:** Maybe, maybe not but I guarantee that she'll remember everything by the end of this story.

**shippolove844:** My muse is very sporadic right now so it's coming and going but hopefully it will be here to stay soon.

**Opera123:** Next chapter is here!

**electrogirl88:** Aw thank you, update is here and more will be along soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Infection<strong>

=Ms. Star's P.O.V=

I settled onto my bed, book in hand and a thick blanket around my shoulders, Gunner was safely munching away on his mountain of hay in his paddock with a nice warm blanket on. I shifted tugging my blankets tighter around me and opened the book intent on reading until I couldn't keep my eyes open.

_I exhaled slowly and smiled at Nathaniel who returned the smile with his own, he hands shook in mine as we stood facing each other, the entire courtyard around us filled with people, most of whom we didn't know, they were mostly just people that had been invited to watch our happy day._

_I pushed the ill thoughts to the back of my mind and tightened my hold on Nathaniel's hands. _He isn't right, this day will be happy, it will be **our** happy day and it will go smoothly._ I swallowed roughly and let my eyes rake over Nathaniel before the priest began the beginning of the ceremony._

"_Do you Nathaniel promise to take this woman to be your wife and love her for all eternity?"_

_Nathaniel's lips curved in a smile, his Emerald eyes shining bright. "I do"_

"_And do you Storm promise to take this man to be your husband and love him for all eternity?"_

"_I..." I was cut off by a fierce battle cry; the courtyard where we were stood filled with bandits at the drop of a hat. _No, this will not happen, not today, he couldn't have been right_. Time seemed to slow as Nathaniel fell out the corner of my eyes, an arrow protruding from his chest from one of the nearest archers._

_I turned and fell to my knees beside him and grasped my hand around his squeezing it tightly. "You must survive, you __**must**__"_

_A choke slipped from his throat as he tried to speak, blood bubbling between his lips as he tried to speak, his breathing beginning to come out in short ragged breaths._

_I grasped his hand tightly again and looked at the white dress that was beginning to stain pink and slowly turn darker as more of his blood soaked into it. I stayed with him until blank lifeless eyes stared back at me, his ragged breathing ceasing._

_I placed his hands over his chest and placed a kiss to his forehead before I slowly stood drawing the well used sword from the sheath around his waist, its blue tassel had only just managed to escape the pool of wet blood growing underneath Nathaniel._

_I pushed myself up to unsteady legs and gripped the handle of his sword, part of me was thankful for all the time Nathaniel and I had spent in his off time together, he'd taught me to wield the heavy sword like a true warrior. _**Only a true warrior should wield a sword, only those worthy of their might should wield them, every swing must count towards something, it should count towards your foes death**_**.** His words still rang as clear as day through my head. _I will make every swing count my love._ I cast one last look towards the empty shell that was his body and then turned my attention back to the various bandits in the courtyard._

_I stood steeling myself and slowly started towards the one that had fired the arrow. I swung hard, the blade slicing through his torso causing him to double over dropping his bow. I started towards the next one and swung, the blade's clashing against each other as he turned, I winced as the bandit opposite me took another swing, the blade ripping through the front of my dress leaving a deep bloody wound below my ribs._

_I stumbled back a step and let the sword sag before a spike of anger overpowered me, I twisted blocking the sword aimed for my neck and twisted again blocking another sword aim for my torso before pushing back hard and delivering a killing blow to the bandits chest as he stumbled backwards. I spun slightly and ducked low to avoid the swipe from behind before I swung out, the tip of the blade ripping through an exposed throat._

_My hands shook with the blood racing through my veins, the pain and anger had numbed everything, I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't even bring myself to cry._

_I let the sword drop from my hands as I looked around at the bloodshed and death that was supposed to be a happy occasion, that was supposed to be __**our**__ day. I turned away and started indoors, the maids rushing round me in a flurry. "Leave me be" I snapped._

"_But Ma'am you're injured"_

"_Then send a healer to my chambers" I snarled before ascending the stairs towards my chambers, the very same ones that over looked the courtyard._

I shot up right, my book falling to the floor with a dull thud as it hit the carpet. I reached up slowly and whisked away the tear from my eye before looking at it on my fingertips, a thick heavy wave of sadness following soon afterwards as more vision began to dance in front my eyes, their words echoing in my head as it began to ache dully.

_I stood leaning against the side of the windowsill watching various guards and servants cleaning up the courtyard, several servants were busy scrubbing on their hands and knees with soapy water at the spot where both Nathaniel and I had stood during the morning, midday now beginning to set in._

_I glared lightly at the door as it opened, a meek young new maid popping her head around the door. "What?"_

"_There's a man here who requests your presences" She said softly, eyes flitting everywhere but mine._

"_I am not seeing anyone today," I bit out in a clipped tone. "I wish to be alone"_

_Her eyes widened slightly at my tone and she nodded quickly pulling her head back out the door, I stood silently listening to the voices outside the door. "Sir you can't go in there she doesn't want to see anyone"_

_I narrowed my eyes at Rumpelstiltskin as he pushed the door open and allowed himself in, the maid rushing in after him._

"_I'm so sorry ma'am, he just burst in I couldn't stop him, I..." She stopped as I raised my hand to silence her._

"_It's fine, leave us"_

_She looked between us and nodded quickly retreating out the door pulling it shut behind her._

"_My, my, dearie, you are a sight aren't you?" His lips curved in a crooked grin. "This morning was most __**eventful**__ for you wasn't it?"_

"_What the hell do you want me to say? You were right?" I spat and turned away from him. "Well you were right"_

"_I didn't come in here to gloat dearie as much as I __**love**__ to do that," His face changed to a mock look of fear. "I fear you may take out all that pent up aggression on little old me"_

_I narrowed my eyes at the courtyard, venom running through my veins as I turned towards him just in time to catch his eyes drifting over the simple off white peasant dress I'd slipped into after the healer had stitched and bandaged my torso._

_I swallowed roughly at the sudden ache and painful tightness in my chest; I'd stayed my tears so far and had no plans on crying in front of Rumpelstiltskin. "I was stupid, a damned fool, I should have listened to you," I let the despair sink into my voice as I lowered it. "I should have listened" A sudden surge of anger flowed through my veins and I curled my fingers into a fist and laid a hard, heavy hit to the stone work of the wall, pain biting through my arm and through my torso as my muscles clenched hard at the sharp jab of fiery pain._

"_Now, now dearie," Rumpelstiltskin started forward and placed a calloused hand to my shoulder tugging on it slightly forcing me to turn towards him. "It's not your fault, his time would have come whether you postponed your vows or not"_

_I glanced back towards the courtyard and turned away from it again lowering my head. "Leave me," I started towards the porcelain wash bowl. "I need to wash off this blood" I murmured picking out a few bits of stone from my knuckles._

"_Here," His tone had changed, it was gentle, as he began to pour out water into the bowl and took my hands submerging them completely, the water stinging as it filled my wounds and slowly began to turn a rose pink colour. "I haven't seen you shed a single tear yet dearie, something you wish to tell me?" He asked glancing towards me with a slightly amused look as he ran the cloth over my hands carefully washing away the blood._

"_I will grieve when I am alone, when there is no one to disturb me," I bit out lightly and watched as he dried the wounds of carefully. "Thank you for this"_

"_No need to thank me little Songbird," His eyes shifted from our hands to the laces of my dress and then finally up to my face, his head tilted in confusion as he looked towards me. "I have some business in the town that requires my attention" His voice came out a bit strained before he tried to clear his throat._

_I nodded lightly and pulled away from him. "Until later Rumpelstiltskin" I settled at my desk with a small pottle of salve and began to apply it to my raw broken skin._

I shuddered and felt coldness seep into my skin as my blanket slipped down my shoulders. "This is getting far too strange, far, _far_ too strange now" I felt the scar across my side under my ribs begin to ache dully and lifted my shirt to look at it before running my finger slowly along it.

I flopped back on my bed and sighed heavily suddenly exhausted by everything running through my mind, I turned onto my side and looked towards the clock, it's neon numbers lighting up the room slightly. I closed my eyes sighing heavily and tugged my blankets closer as I attempted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Another one down and more to come soon.<p> 


	19. New Recruit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's Characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own Storm and her alter ego as well as Striker and his alter ego and their story line. This has come from the haunted, depraved, tortured darkness that is my mind.

Ok lovelies, so I'm back on this site now, I've been through a bit of RL shit recently and now I'm slowly getting better, I did plan on coming back a little while ago but RL got in the way, I have all my stories posted over on AO3 (Archive of our own), I'll be posting there first and updating here within a few days, right now I'm just going through and updating all my stories to the points that they're at on that site.

* * *

><p><strong>New Recruit<strong>

=Ms. Star's P.O.V=

I woke with a jerk and sat up right before flopping back down on my bed, I was tired, drained, like something or someone had bled me dry over the night. I slowly swung my legs over the edge of the bed and started towards the bathroom.

I turned on the shower waiting for it to warm up and looked towards the mirror and cringed, there were two dark shadows beginning to form under my eyes, I started at myself for a moment longer before turning away and stripping off ready to step into the shower.

I groaned lowly as the heated spray hit my shoulders and ran down over my chest, I leant against the wall and braced myself on my hands letting the water run down over my spine, I hummed softly as I stretched and felt the vertebrae of my spine shift and move back into place, the occasional one giving a dull pop or crack as they stretched out.

I glanced through the foggy glass of the shower wall towards the star pendant hanging on the edge of the mirror; I watched it for a moment and shook my head lightly. _They're all jut stories, just goddamn fairy tales, they never happened._ I ran my hands through my hair and sighed heavily before having a small mental debate over whether or not I should take the day off or not.

I rubbed shampoo through my hair letting it sit as I hummed along to a tune I could never remember the name of before finally beginning to sing along with it.

_"What does the free fall feel like?_  
><em>Asks the boy with a spark in his eye<em>  
><em>Know why the nightingale sings?<em>  
><em>Is the answer to everything"<em>

I closed my eyes rinsing the shampoo from my hair before beginning to scrub idly at my skin, I ran my fingers over the top of the scar across my chest and wet my lips wondering just how the hell I was ever going to explain it to anyone if they ever asked about it.

_"Taking a step to a world unbound_  
><em>Spinning my fantasies all around<em>  
><em>Freed from the gravital leash<em>  
><em>I swear the heaven's in my reach"<em>

I traced the top of the surgical scar under my ribs and felt the muscles clench slightly before relaxing, I was beginning to struggle with everything, I was beginning to struggle with the memories I kept seeing. There was no way it could possibly be possible for Henry's stories to be true, they were just that, stories, they were nothing more than a bunch of old fairy tales. I felt my chest tighten slightly, the lingering feeling of something missing niggling in the back of mind.

_"Dancing with the spirit of the air_  
><em>In this ocean so open and fair<em>  
><em>Making love to the gods above<em>  
><em>On my maiden voyage so bold"<em>

But if they were just stories then what other explanation did I possibly have for these flashes, these fragments of memories, reality was beginning to make less and less sense each day and these stories only seemed to gain more and more sense, well in my mind at least.

_"Landing safely to the blue lagoon_  
><em>Don't know if this is the earth or the moon<em>  
><em>Joy of living is no more a mask<em>  
><em>The Eden I found will forever last"<em>

I groaned shutting off the water and wrung the water out of my hair before pushing it back, I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my towel wrapping it around my tightly before wiping the fog from the mirror, I stood staring at my face for a moment and reached out tracing the reflection of my jaw line, my fingers lingered on the mirror.

_"Migrating with the geese_  
><em>My soul has finally found peace<em>  
><em>Doesn't matter that man has no wings<em>  
><em>As long as I hear the nightingale sing"<em>

I glanced towards the star hanging on the edge of the mirror before reaching out to stroke it, I sighed softly drying off and replacing the star around my neck before quickly changing.

* * *

><p>I stood at the counter and sighed softly yawning before stretching and continuing to read my magazine as I flipped over to another page. I glanced up and gave a tired smile towards Henry. "Morning Henry"<p>

"Good Morning Ms. Star"

"What can I do for you today?" I stretched slightly and rubbed at my eyes.

"You don't look too good Ms. Star, what's wrong?"

"Just a rough night kid," I straightened up and rolled my shoulders. "Just a really rough night"

He paused for a moment before stepping closer to the counter. "Have I told you about operation Cobra?"

"Operation Cobra?" I queried looking towards him. "Not that I can remember"

He glanced back at the door before drawing his book out of his bag. "It's about these, about helping everyone remember their lives"

I glanced towards the book as he slid it onto the counter and reached over opening it to the first page. "Why do you believe that we're all in this book?"

Henry looked up and shrugged lightly. "Because there's got to be more than this, I mean there are so many things that don't add up in this town, people can't leave and no one ever comes here"

I nodded and ran a finger over the picture printed onto the page. "You know this is a lot for anyone to swallow right?" I queried barely looking up from the page, I was almost transfixed by the man printed onto the page. "It's getting harder and harder to ignore all the things you see Henry but some people need facts instead of blind faith" I began to idly play with the star around my neck and itched slightly at the skin underneath it.

"Did you get a new tattoo?"

I glanced up at Henry and shook my head before looking down at my chest at the thin pale golden coloured streaks across my skin. _Well that's new._ I let the star fall back against my chest. "I'll be back in a minute" I turned and started towards the small bathroom before shifting my necklace out of the way to look at my skin in the mirror.

I slowly ran a finger over the lines; they ran in crooked lines, like a spider web fracture on glass, branching from the spot where the star rested against my skin, a pale gold in colour, very faint and very thin to the point that they almost looked like old discoloured scars.

I switched the light off and started back into the store front. "Just a rash, I'll stop by the pharmacy and pick some stuff up later, surprised you didn't ask about the giant scar"

Henry looked up from his book. "Why would I? The thief's always had a scar like that, ever since she came back from the outlands," He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I want you to join operation Cobra, no one else believes me like you do"

"That's because I've been going through some pretty freaky shit recently," I winced and bit my tongue. "Let's not mention my language to either or your mother huh?"

He nodded smiling brightly and looked to the clock behind the counter. "I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Star"

"Alright kid, have a good day"

"Bye" He rushed out the door with his book tucked under his arm. I couldn't help but glance back at the streaks etched into my skin and made my way back to the bathroom to look at them properly through the mirror, whatever they were they were new, as in I hadn't had them this morning new. Whatever this is, I've got a feeling it's to do with all those fragments, with any luck it'll all start to make sense soon.

* * *

><p><em>The Song mentioned above is Know Why the Nightingale Sings by Nightwish, it's also the song King George mentioned a while back in the third or fourth chap.<em>


	20. An Avoidable Death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's Characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own Storm and her alter ego as well as Striker and his alter ego and their story line. This has come from the haunted, depraved, tortured darkness that is my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>An Avoidable Death<strong>

=Ms. Star's P.O.V=

I sighed softly and stretched before looking towards the clock, it was going on twelve. I stood properly and started towards the office before grabbing my things and starting towards the door, I tugged it shut and locked it after throwing up the sign that I was out and started towards the dinner.

I gave a small nod to Sydney as I passed him and stepped inside before heading towards the counter. "My usual wrap Ruby"

The redhead nodded and scrawled out my order on a piece of paper before tearing it off and heading to the kitchen as I took a seat in one of the booths. I settled down reading one of the papers and skimmed over the front page article before looking up as Mr. Gold seated himself across from me. "Hello dear," He placed a finger under my chin tipping it up. "You look a little pale" Concern rang through his words and through his eyes as he stroked his thumb down across the edge of my cheekbone.

I shrugged lightly. "I feel fine"

He nodded removing his hand as a grinning Ruby came over with two mugs and a coffee pot; she placed the two mugs down before filling them and placed the pot down taking out her pad. "Do you want anything Mr. Gold?"

"Just the coffee" She gave him a nod and flipped the pad shut before teetered off on her high heels to dish out the orders Granny had finished.

I watched her for a moment and shook my head before turning my attention back to the newspaper in front of me. "So why are you stalking me love?" I queried as I took a sip of my coffee.

"What makes you think I'm stalking you dear?"

"The fact you very rarely ever come in here to get lunch also the fact you didn't order anything, so it's either business or pleasure," I glanced up through my eyelashes at him and grinned softly. "If it's pleasure I'm more than willing to accommodate"

His lips curved in a small smirk. "I haven't seen you in days, is it a crime now to come and see you?"

I paused looking up at him before shaking my head. "No but it's never bothered you before when we've had a few days apart"

"The longest we've been apart is two days dear, it's been nearly five"

I stalled counting over the days in my head quickly as I stared at the black liquid in my mug. "Really?" I recounted the days quickly. _ Friday I skived off and went riding with Gunner, Saturday and Sunday I spent roaming the forest with him and sleeping under the stars, Monday I took half the day off to tidy the stables and house and today I came in late..._ "Huh," I took a drink from my mug as I went back to my newspaper. "I owe you rent tomorrow"

"That's all you have to say?" A hint of disappointment and anger ringing through his tone.

I glanced up and sighed softly. "What do you want me to say? I'm sorry for spending time with the other half of my soul and giving him the attention I've been neglecting to give him recently?" I queried draining my mug.

"You've spent all this time with your horse?"

I nodded. "Well most of it, half of yesterday I spent tidying the stables and house, they were bloody filthy" I stated giving Ruby a nod as she refilled my mug and placed my wrap down on the table before hurrying off as someone whistled her over.

I shifted slightly in my seat looking up at Mr. Gold as he gave an almost inaudible sigh. "I'll never understand you and that bloody horse, never"

"Nobody will, he and I are one always have been always will be" I stated before taking a bite out of my wrap and savouring it for a moment, if there was one person in the whole of Storybrooke whose cooking I could never tire of it would be Granny's.

"Why don't you come to my place tomorrow tonight?" He queried. "I'll even cook for you"

I almost choked on my mouthful of food at his offer and washed down my wrap quickly with a scalding mouthful of coffee. "Are you serious?"

He nodded, a hint of desperation lay behind his eyes. "Of course I am"

I studied him for a moment before frowning softly and wiping my hands before lacing my fingers through his. "You know I'm not going to go anywhere right? You know I'll always be there behind you, I might not like why or how you do something but unless it _really_ goes against my better judgement I'll always be there"

My words made him paused for a moment before he nodded. "I know, I know you'll always be there, that's all I can ask from you"

I nodded and grinned impishly at him. "Now about this dinner tonight..."

"It's a surprise but I assure you you'll like it," He shifted before motioning to my wrap. "Best eat it before it gets cold dear"

I looked at the wrap having briefly forgotten about it. "What time do you want me there?" I asked picking at a piece of lettuce.

"Six sharp"

"You expect me to be late?"

"You're never late"

I grinned softly and shook my head watching him leave before tucking back into my wrap.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Star, Ms. Star!"<p>

I turned at the call and saw Graham heading towards me; I paused allowing him to catch up to me before he reached out, hand connecting only briefly with my shoulder, an audible crack snapping through the air leaving me gripping my head as pain enveloped my entire skull.

_"I have nothing to do with you huntsman" I hissed holding out a hand in front of me, a warning gesture to him to stay back as if the blade in my hand didn't say enough already._

_"I'm not here to harm you," He spoke calmly lowering his dagger and holding out his hands palm up to show peace. "Her majesty wants you to come and see her"_

_I narrowed my eyes at him and slowly lowered my dagger before straightening up. "Why?" I glanced back at Striker as he snorted and nudged my shoulder, a cautionary look in his bloody red eyes._

_"She requires your talents; she needs you to procure something for her"_

_I paused for a moment as I mulled it over stroking Striker's cheek, he snorted placing the flat of his head against my torso and whickered softly before giving a soft grumble of whinny. "Fine" My answer was short, simple._

_He nodded before stepping forward, Striker intercepting him with easy and lashing out at the papers he held out to me._

_I rolled my eyes and shifted picking them up from the ground before looking across them. "I'll be there," I handed the pages back at the huntsman and held onto them for a moment. "But I'll not primp and proper myself just for her" I seethed softly._

_He looked to the pages and then nodded. "I'll inform her of your reply"_

_I nodded and turned back to Striker before swinging up into his saddle and spurring him on away from the wooded clearing._

I paused and looked towards Graham, his eyes wide and almost scared. "Thief" The word left his lips before his brain had even caught up to what had just happened.

"Huntsman" I hissed softly, the residue of pain still floating across my skull.

"You... you remember?"

I glanced up the quiet street ensuring we were alone. "You tell no one, understand me, no one"

He leant back against the window behind him as if trying to comprehend just exactly what had happened; he looked up at me slowly. "But why?"

"Because they won't understand, hell _I_ don't understand what's happening but it's something and I still haven't made up my mind as to what yet"

He paused for a moment as he exhaled trying to let it all sink in before nodding slowly.


	21. Suspicions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's Characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own Storm and her alter ego as well as Striker and his alter ego and their story line. This has come from the haunted, depraved, tortured darkness that is my mind.

**Opera123:** More to come soon, I don't want to rush to the end, it's like a detonation in slow motion, there's going to be a big boom towards the end.

**Savysnape7:** She remembered a little bit more, another piece to an overly large puzzle but this next chap should be interesting.

**Misplaced Levity:** I don't want to be too predictable so I want to keep everyone guessing for as long as possible. :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Suspicions<span>**

=Ms. Star's P.O.V=

I sat in my F1 for a few moments just staring at the house outside my window, it was fairly elegant from the outside, not grand like I'd expected but it had a certain _charm_ to it. I sat for a few moments longer before finally picking up the courage to leave the safety of my F1; the longer I spent thinking about what was happening between Mr. Gold and I, the more I felt like running away and never showing my face again and over the course of the afternoon I'd had plenty of time to think about _us._

I glanced in my rear view mirror once more and straightened out a few strands of hair before exhaling and slipping out of the old pickup, I cringed softly at the hefty slam the door made as I pushed it shut and started towards the front door.

I glanced at the watch on my wrist again._ Five to six._ I wet my lips walking up the path towards the front door and stopped at the front door, hand hovering over the knocker briefly as I tried to gather myself before knocking loudly and waiting for Mr. Gold to open the door. I turned away humming softly and tapping my fingers against my thigh, my tune idle and random.

"You're early"

I turned back to the door and smiled at Mr. Gold. "By five minutes"

"Come in dear" He stepped to the side allowing me into the main entrance hall, I slipped off my shoes and looked around as I shrugged off my jacket, the place seemed to be filled with small trinkets and various artefacts.

I looked over a set of painting decorating the walls, various battle scenes depicting some sort of ogres and them meeting fiery ends and another of a beautiful old castle in the snow, I could almost swear the it looked familiar I just couldn't place _where_ I'd seen it before.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

I turned to look at Mr. Gold and nodded lightly. "Is it a real castle?"

"No, no dearie, just a painting," He paused looking up at it before looking back at me. "Why?"

I shrugged lightly. "It just seems familiar"

He gave a soft _'hmm_' and beckoned me to follow after him before showing me into the front living room, a fire crackling in the fireplace, several sofa's settled around it and a coffee table in the centre of them. "Sit, I'll bring us a drink"

I gave a nod and paused looking around the room before settling on one of the sofa's, warmth spilled from the fireplace to wash over me as I settled into the sofa getting comfortable. I smiled taking the drink from Mr. Gold and felt the Whiskey burn as it slid down my throat. "This place is big for one person"

"I like the privacy"

I grinned softly. "Good to know"

A timer went off in the kitchen causing him to stand. "I'll be right back"

I nodded shifting on the sofa getting comfortable as I sipped at my drink; I let my fingers wander over the dark green fabric of the sofa tracing the darker green pattern of swirls and fleur-de-les' stitched into it.

I glanced around the room taking everything in slowly before glancing over my shoulder at the open doors that led into the hallway, through them I could see another set of doors; I furrowed my brow looking towards the doors, something about them seemed to call out and something in my brain wanted me to go towards them.

I closed my eyes briefly and inhaled slowly before exhaling and glanced towards the doorway Mr. Gold had disappeared through before standing quietly and silently making my way towards the hallway, I couldn't see through the crack in the doorway, the room was pitch black and silent. A glimmer caught my eye; something was shining in the centre of the room.

I stood in the doorway for a moment before stepping inside and making my way towards the object in the centre of the room. I came to a halt in front of the dark oak pedestal, a deep purple velvet pillow sat on top of it with a flower lovingly placed in the centre of it.

I stood in awe of the flower, it looked to be an iris but I'd never seen any type of iris like it, its colours shimmered and glowed; I slowly walked around the pedestal, the flower itself appeared to be encased in glass, the tips of its petals a bright vibrant orange, the colour bleeding down into the inners of them, a fiery red at it's very core, just like the colours of the autumn leaves outside.

I wanted to reach out at touch it but fear that it might shatter under my touch held me back; the glass like casing around the flower shimmered again as if light had caught it. For the first time in my life I was truly breathless.

"If you'd have asked I would have given you a tour"

I turned towards Mr. Gold, my eyes wide as a sudden moment of clarity came to my mind, everything that had been bothering me fell into place and made sense for a brief second before my grip on that clarity slipped and it drifted away from me just as quick as it had come, the confusion that replaced it was stronger than ever.

"Dinner's ready dearie," He paused stepping forward into the room. "Come on; don't want it to get cold do you?"

I hesitated and looked at the flower again, the very tips of its petals were beginning to take on minute shades of blue; I looked towards Mr. Gold, he didn't seem at all angry that I was in here, it was obvious this room was very personal and private for him but yet he didn't say a word about me being in here.

I nodded numbly following after him towards the dining room.

* * *

><p>"You seem distracted dear, something the matter?"<p>

I looked up at Mr. Gold and took him in for a moment before shaking my head. "Nothing..."

"And yet it is something"

I sighed softly debating internally for a moment about whether or not to tell him the truth or not, I'd never been one to lie... too much at least. "Just something in the back of my mind, something that keeps telling me that Grahams death wasn't just nature taking its course"

"And if it wasn't nature then what was it?"

I shrugged lightly. "I don't know but everything about it just... it's all unsettling, it doesn't seem right, something just seems... _off_"

"'_Off'? _How so?"

"I don't know, it's just something... hell everything, I don't know what it is but there just something that makes me think Regina had something to do with it"

He paused looking up from his meal properly. "What makes you think the mayor had something to do with it?"

"I don't know, that's the thing; I guess it's just all the little things, the way she acts, the way she says something," I let out a soft aggravated sigh. "It's driving me insane; it's eating away at the back of my mind," I glanced towards the clock off too my left as it chimed on the hour, the night had worn on faster than what I'd expected. I shook my head lightly as we lapsed into silence and laced my fingers under my chin giving Mr. Gold a smile. "Thank you for dinner"

"Not a problem dear, go sit down, I'll be there in a minute"

I stood and made my way back towards the living room before taking a seat and glanced around taking in the entire room properly before watching the fire in the fireplace crackle and waver, I looked over to Mr. Gold as he came in with a tray and set it down on the coffee table.

"Are you going to stay?"

"Stay? I hadn't planned on it, why?"

He shook his head lightly. "Merely curious, I wouldn't mind it if you did"

I thought about it as I sipped my cup of tea and finally nodded. "Alright I'll stay"

He gave a genuine smile as he relaxed back against the sofa and sipped at his cup of tea.

* * *

><p>Updating everything today, enjoy I'm off to go and write some more towards my Stolen Tune story because I've been sorely neglecting it recently, trying to get a few chapters ahead of what I'm posting on each of my stories.<p> 


	22. Day Dreaming

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's Characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own Storm and her alter ego as well as Striker and his alter ego and their story line. This has come from the haunted, depraved, tortured darkness that is my mind.

**Opera123:** Thanks dearie.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Day Dreaming<span>**

=Ms. Star's P.O.V=

I sighed softly tugging the pinstriped black suit jacket off and draped it over the counter for a moment, the funeral had been everything I'd expected, people crying, others talking about the loss of Graham and Regina had made sure to show a careful measure of constructed emotion and compassion during her carefully worded speech.

I stood against the counter and leant back on my palms, the edge of the counter digging into them as I let myself sag slightly; I had forgone the wake held at Granny's, I hadn't known Graham very well but we'd often had a drink together and played darts whilst we did. I shifted turning around and grabbed my jacket off the counter before throwing it into the office and took up my usual residence at the piano tucked beside the front door, it was the only thing that had never sold in my shop, no one seemed to want to buy it. I pulled the bench out from under it and settled down lifting the cover over the keys before stretching my fingers and running them carefully over the keys striking a few odd notes and listening to the tune of them before giving a small note and straightened up before beginning to play out a tune I remembered from only god knows where.

I closed my eyes letting the gentle rhythm flow through my fingers and up into my bones before it managed to strike into the very centre of my heart, I increased the tempo for a moment, fingers striking each key with precision as the feeling of floating away started to enter my body, it was almost wondrous at how I could feel so detached from my body while I played the piano, it happened numerous times when I was singing too, like I had truly achieved some sort of peace within my warring mind.

I slowed the tempo, each note drawn out into the next; the flow of the rhythm had become softer. Tears welled in the corners of my eyes for a moment, an overwhelming sadness always struck at this part of the song and I could never understand it, it never made sense as to why it made me sad, I had no ill memories associated with the song. I continued to play, the rhythm only growing softer and slower into a still pause of only half a second, the next bit of the tempo came back harder and louder, the strike of each key was more predominant now, the ringing of each note struck filtered into the air with a brief microsecond of a pause between them.

I opened my eyes, my sight a bit blurry from the tears the clung to them, the worn pattern carved into the wood met my clouded vision, a small scene of a flowers and trees, almost like a forest clearing of sorts. I closed my eyes again picturing it in my mind and relaxed slightly as I began to imagine myself running through the forest, barefoot and free, the confines of the town and my life gone. I felt my spirit lift before letting the notes taper off as the end of the song came.

I sat for a moment with my eyes shut clinging to the scene in my head before slowly opening my eyes and carefully reaching out to brush my fingers over the carvings before shutting the cover leaving my hands resting against the worn woodwork.

I stood pushing the bench back in and stretched slightly clicking the joints in my hands. I made my way over to the counter and took up my spot behind it on the stool before pulling out one of the books I'd begun reading recently and flipped over to the page I'd last read.

A crippling shot of pain flowing up from the scar arching across my chest met with a brief shot of pain that seared across my brain. The visions that danced in front of my eyes were vibrant, not just a dream but clearly a memory, one I seemed to be reliving.

_ "I think for her service's she deserves a gift"_

_I moved my eyes from the brunette to the blonde who had spoken. "A gift?"_

_She nodded as did the red head. "What kind of gift?"_

_"I think we all know what kind of gift this young one deserves"_

_I shifted slightly moving my eyes over to the tallest male, his grey eyes settling on mine as I swallowed roughly before the brunette before me moved away to rejoin her group. I watched them curiously as made a circle, hand clasped together in front of them in a sort of praying like motion, I suddenly felt nervous, I had no idea what to expect to come from this._

_Chanting began, the air becoming thick as a small orb appeared in the centre of the circle. A flash of lightning filled the air striking the orb as it grew, another striking it not long after and another following it as the orb continued to grow until it seemed like it was about to burst. It quivered and filled with purple liquid, darker shades bleeding into it until a swirl of black entered it followed by a swirl of red._

_"He will be unaging, without the ties of his mortal counterparts" The first to speak was the tiny brunette woman._

_My eyes slowly took in the scene as the orb pulsed between the group, a crack of lightning hit it traversing into the depths of the liquid blinding me briefly with a flash of white._

_"He will be caring and loving, without judgement" The second to speak was the red headed man that I'd saved._

_A cooling touch caressed the skin over my chest, the painful wound I'd been left with was beginning to knit together before my eyes, I looked up in shock and watched another strike of lightning enter the orb, a nearby tree falling with a crash to the ground as an excess bolt of energy struck it as it shot from the orb that lit up again._

_"He will be a fierce protector and fighter, loyal without question" The tall grey eyed man spoke next._

_The colours swirled darker, another flash of blinding light and distant thunder rumbled through the air as it_

_"He will travel across land, sea and air with ease, without the burden of his fellow brethren" A green eyed man was the next to speak._

_The orb flashed white again, the colour lingering before dimming and giving way to the darkness inside the orb._

_"He will bear the same colour eyes as his mistress, his coat the colour of the blackest night sky" The last of the group to speak was the blonde._

_The orb swirled darker still, the colours finally swirling into black as another blinding flash of light filled the orb._

_"Their lives and minds shall be intertwined; his soul intertwined with hers, fashioned from hers," The orb began to throb, red flashed through it briefly as it continued to throb getting stronger and stronger with each passing moment. "They will live as one, for one to die means the others death, together they will live eternal, apart they will live cursed"_

_The group parted, smiles on their lips as the orb began to pulse faster before finally breaking, a liquid like substance flowing from it as smoke engulfed the area, a shrill whinny cutting through the air as a jet black stallion galloped forth through the smoke and came to a sliding halt in front of me, I fixed my eyes on his as he opened them to reveal blazing red orbs like fires from the depths of the earth._

_"He is yours, he will only answer to your commands and will protect you," I looked towards the woman that stepped towards me. "He is one with your soul, a piece of you; no matter where he is or where you are you will both always know where the other is"_

_I looked towards the stallion wide eyed as he stood trembling before me and slowly raised my hand to place it on his cheek; the warmth of his coat under my hand brought a smile to my lips. "Thank you" I turned to look when I received no answer to find the group gone only the stallion and I standing there in the clearing. I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his thick neck nuzzling my face into his coat before inhaling and exhaling slowly. "So what do you think of the name Striker?"_

The book clattered from my hands to the ground before I finally registered a hand lingering on my face and jerked up to see Mr. Gold. I shook my head lightly and quickly picked up the book.

"You looked troubled dear"

"Just day dreaming love," I marked my page in the book and put it down on the counter scrubbing at my eyes. "So what can I do for you?"

"I came here to ask you out to dinner again, the last one was pleasant"

I gave a small nod and rubbed at my forehead in pain. "Sure, where, when and what time?"

"I thought we might get reservations at Franco's, say eight pm next Monday?"

I flipped through my counter calendar for a moment and gave a nod. "Sure thing," I looked up and grinning softly. "Guess my usual attire's not going to cut it then"

"No"

I stood and leant over the counter giving him a wink. "Then I guess I'll have to find something that will really make you take a second glance," I leant onto the counter and pressed my lips to his chuckling softly as I pulled away. "Confirm the details with me when you've got the reservations"

Mr. Gold gave a nod and turned exiting the store, I couldn't help but watch him go and chuckled softly again before giving a soft sigh and settled back on my stool. _Now I just have to find something to wear._

* * *

><p>Guess who got a drawing tablet! That's right, I did, bought it last week, hopefully it'll help shift the writer's block I'm suffering right now.<p> 


	23. Broken Dreamer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's Characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own Storm and her alter ego as well as Striker and his alter ego and their story line. This has come from the haunted, depraved, tortured darkness that is my mind.

**electrogirl88:** Thank you and I am trying, it's still trying to kick my ass but hopefully it'll go away soon.

**labyrinthloverxx:** Sorry you've been waiting my dear, more will be along soon.

**Opera123:** Thanks doll. -_-; I can't believe I did that. It would take a death for him to confess I agree.

**LoverOfRumpelstiltskin:** Ah Christ I can't believe I did that but I was half asleep, I'll try not to do it again.

**xxyangxx2006:** I felt bad about him too. Hopefully my writers block will go away soon.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Broken Dreamer<span>**

=Mr. Gold's P.O.V=

I gave the spinning wheel another turn, usually it helped me to forget about my problems, forget about my thoughts but tonight my mind was ruthless, it refused to forget. The dinner had been interesting, just Theresa and myself tucked into a corner chatting and eating, that was where most of the problems had started, I'd wanted nothing more than to force her to remember who she really was, I wanted her to bring back the thief I'd fallen in love with.

I gave the wheel another turn watching the white wool thin out into a fine thread and sighed softly. The dinner had allowed me to think over a few things; yes, I did have feelings for Theresa but she was nothing compared to my thief, the one who had snuck through entire battalion's and through several locked doors to enter a room to gather a single strand of hair for me. The one who had actually sought me out when she left for the outlands after her husband-to-be had been killed. The one who had ridden through ice, sleet and snow in the blistering cold to find me when she'd needed my help. The thief was indeed a part of the fabric my world, she had shed blood _for_ me and _because of_ me, she had protected me when I couldn't protect myself and thought herself a failure when they'd managed to trick me into that cage.

I watched the thread quiver in the slight breeze as I stopped the wheel and flicked it watching it quiver more before falling still. _What have you done to me dearie? _I felt ridiculous for wanting her back but Theresa was no match for my thief's tenacious ferocity when confronted with an enemy, her blood lust in battle was unquenchable, the way she handled the twin blades was like a form of artwork, they were truly an extension of herself.

I shook myself from my thoughts and closed my eyes briefly; I could remember her touch, the way it lingered on my skin, the way my lips tingled after her kisses, the way her body had moved against mine every time I'd thrown her up against a wall in a fit of anger, how she'd always managed to turn that anger into something sexual.

I relaxed slightly; I could remember her silver tongue, the way she'd whispered words not only into my ear but many others, how she said she could start a war with a simple word.

_I looked towards the town square at the raised voices and stepped forward watching two men shoving roughly at each other, a woman trying to pull one away from the other before she was roughly cast aside._

_"Your own wife is ailing and yet you bed mine! I thought we were friend's Cedric"_

_"We are Pol, I swear it"_

_The first man went to throw a punch at the other. "Then why are you bedding my wife!" He yelled throwing the other man into the dirt._

_I looked up at the sound of a chuckle and spotted one of my favourite people standing on the edge of the rooftop watching the scene play out, an apple in her hands as she took a bite and steadily chewed it, her eyes bright from the mischief playing out before her._

_I smirked appearing behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder expecting to frighten her. "I suppose I have you to thank for the entertainment do I?"_

_She laughed harder and nodded taking another bite of her apple as she watched the scene with an earnest grin dancing across her lips. "That's it my minions, dance, dance like puppets on a string" She howled with laughter as one man was thrown into a pile of horse shit which triggered the real fight between both men._

_"You're a cruel, cruel woman dearie"_

_Her grin curved into a smirk before she tossed the apple away over the side of the building. "Perhaps next time they'll learn not to try and test my patience," Another howl of laughter came from her as she watched one draw a blade on the other, blood flying in a fine spray from the wound across the others torso. "Pity I have other things to do" She commented dismissively before turning away and jumping off the roof._

_"Oh? And what would that be dearie?"_

_She looked to me as I appeared beside her again. "Nothing you need to worry your pretty curly head of hair about my love," She gave me a sly grin as she placed her finger under my chin tipping it up slightly and pressed a kiss to my lips. "If you're worried about your bed getting cold, you needn't worry, I'll be there by morning's light"_

_"Oh I know you will dearie"_

_She grinned impishly and turned away as we reached the stables, one last chaste kiss was placed to my lips before she disappeared inside to gather her stallion. I gave a short shake of my head and turned on my heel, the fight in the square had distracted me from what I was here to do._

I snapped from the memory and watched the spinning wheel slowly turn and felt a smile tug at my lips, she'd always loved to pit people against each other when they tried to cross her, she had a way of finding out anyone and everyone's dirty little secrets only people didn't know she knew until it was too late and their secrets had been spilled into the nearest ear, more often than not that happened to be my ear.

I closed my eyes for a moment wondering if there was a way to break her part of the curse without damaging her completely and without having to wait for Emma to break the curse, it was obvious the latter one would take too long if at all. _I wonder if I can jog her memory somehow, there has to be something I can do._ I paused watching the thread as it twisted and fell still again in the small breeze and smiled remembering one of the morning's we'd spent together.

_I slowly opened my eyes and blinked several times before looking to the woman of my right, her hair messily splayed across her shoulder and pillow, chest rising and falling with each small breath she took as her eyes moved under her eyelids. I watched her for a moment longer before reaching out and brushing a few strands away from her eyes, she twitched rolling onto her side, the star glittering around her neck falling to the side across her bare chest._

_I traced a line along her jaw and down her neck continuing along her shoulder and arm before stopping at the palm of her hand; I jumped slightly as she moved, fingers intertwining with mine, body pressing up against me, a chuckle slipped from her lips. "Morning"_

_"Morning dearie, sleep well"_

_She shifted stretching and gave a nod as she yawned before sitting upright and leaning forward, her spine cracking in several places._

_I ran my eyes over the bare expanse of her back and leant forward carefully reaching out and tracing the length of her spine. She turned looking over her shoulder and smiled softly, black hair spilling down over her other shoulder before she leant back curling herself into me._

_"So what's on today's agenda dearie?"_

_A wicked grin graced her lips as she turned and pushed me down pinning me to the bed, fingers curling around my wrists. "Other than spending all day in bed with you?" She queried. "Nothing, absolutely nothing"_

I sighed stopping the spinning wheel turning and sat for a moment staring at it before standing, the lack of magic in this land was annoying at the best of times, if I could have forced her to remember all those memories we'd shared I would, I would have done it in a heartbeat. I looked towards the grey sky outside the small basement window and glared at it, I hated to admit it but without my dear little thief I was lonely and that was something I never wanted to feel ever again, not when she was within my reach.


	24. Update

Ok, so first off I'm sorry but this is only an authors note/update from me. Next I apologise for being so slack with my updates but right now I'm so deep in a black hole that I'm finding it difficult to do a lot of things and as a result my writing as suffered. When I write new chapters I get to the end of them and have to delete them because I just hate what I've written, I hate the way the characters have turned out and I hate the direction I took things, none of it fits with what I want for that chapter and for the direction I want to take the storyline.

To elaborate a little about what's going on in my personal life; a few weeks back I had to have Athena (aka Little Miss) put down, she became ill and putting her under to see what was wrong was just too risky, she had a high chance of not waking up at all. My partner and I broke up although we've gotten back together and we're slowly working through our crap and trying to repair everything between us. My depression and social anxiety have really done a number on me and I'm taking pills/getting professional help to hopefully get my shit together.

I feel as if I owe you an apology or at least an explanation as to what's happening and why I haven't updated in a while. It's not that I haven't wanted to or have been too busy to it's just that I can't find the energy (mentally, emotionally or physically) to do much and if I write in the state that I am I will regret it and I will end up hating the direction I take the story lines for each character. Plus since breaking up with my partner I've lost the computer I had everything stored on so I'm in the market for a new one to replace the crappy laptop I'm working off (Thankfully I managed to save all my files and written work).

So to illiterate I'm extremely sorry for my lack of progress/updates and please don't hate me for it, I need to step back and work slowly otherwise I will just stop working all together and the last thing I want to do is just chuck in the towel on these stories because I love all of them very much and honestly, sometimes writing my characters in heinous situations helps me (and as an FYI I will never post the one shots I've written with scenarios like that, mostly because I purge everything in my mind at that time and characters wind up dead). So yes, please don't hate me and hopefully I'll have chapters for everyone soon.


End file.
